Weaving Silk
by Tombbabe
Summary: Kakashi has to test Tinane before she becomes a Jonin, but there is a great deal more going on than even Tinane knows. KakaxOC Completed...tell me what you think. Another? :
1. Yuu Tinane

_Weaving Silk_

_Silk is a wondrous thing. Little creatures spin it naturally into cocoons to protect them as they change to something else beautiful. People collect it and unwind it thread by mile long thread. It is dyed into a rainbow of colors. An artist envisions a pattern, some simple, others, patterns within patterns. Then, these fragile threads are woven as per the pattern. Up until this point the thread can break and ruin the design. However, once set and the fabric woven you have a beautiful work of art that has so many uses. It is also very strong despite its appearance. A famous man once said, "Wet shirt wont break." Another in answer, "You mean piss shirt bend bars!" People can be the same. Given the right set of circumstances they can become something beautiful, fragile, strong and able to bend bars without breaking when pissed on. ^__^ (Shanghai Noon quotes)_

Tinane Yuu.

Tinane Yuu hated the heat. Especially, moist heat. THAT is what Konoha had a great deal of. The damn place was near tropical. Nane, as she was to her family, was from the Snow country. She loved the snow. She _missed_ the snow. But this is where her family had decided to relocate. The quiet call for ninja's had been sent out after a disastrous attack by one of Konoha's own had left the Leaf village woefully short of needed staff for missions. Her father and brothers were Jonin level ninjas that up until recently had been for hire. Not claiming any village or political view. Their only vow was to the Weaving guild. As her parents aged they decided that they wanted more for their children and grandchildren. So when the call went out they packed and migrated to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha.

As far as villages went, Konoha was quaint, clean and tolerant. Their history of being one of the first Hidden Villages was rich as could be seen by the four faces of the past leaders. A fifth face was taking shape when her family move into their compound. There was more than enough room for her brothers and their families as well as a work shop for the weavers in the family. The front of the house boasted a store front. It suited everybody's needs.

But the heat!

Tinane quickly found the river and the heavy trees that grew thickly beside it. It was the coolest place she could find. There, when not on mission, she read and listened to her music. Nane's eyes flitted back and forth as they roamed the pages of the book. The breeze from the river picked up a few loose strands of her hair that had escaped the long pony tail and cooled her neck. She wore olive colored shorts that ended just above her knees sporting multipul pockets and a sleeveless tan shirt. Nane still longed for a ice box.

Feeling another presence she looked up to find a cat masked, black and white garbed figure standing over her. Damn, but those Anbu were quiet!

He bowed as Nane removed the ear buds. Her music could be heard faintly.

"Yuu Tinane? Please go to the Hokage tower. You have been summoned by Lady Tusnade."

"Thank you." Said Nane, not knowing what else to call the high level ninja. With another bow and a flutter of leaves the cat masked ninja disappeared. With another sigh Nane stood and brushed at the bottom of her shorts with her hands. Would not do to have grass and sand on her bottom when meeting the leader of the village and your boss. She really hoped it had to do with her request for Jonin testing. The application had been placed several months before. Nane was starting to fear that she would be Chunin rank forever. Placing her music device in her courier bag, she started off towards the highest tower in the village. Sadly, she would have to go through the hottest parts of the village. Opening her book, Nane let her feet do the work as she let her mind wander, nose in her book.

The village was busy, but not totally chaotic. It definitely had a rhythm. Nane let herself instinctually weave through it all. Not once did she bump into anyone when she was like this. Her body followed a thread that wove its way through all others. So when she barreled into something unmovable, knocking her to her butt, Nane was stunned, letting out a small inelegant squeak and whoof as her but hit the hard ground. Looking up all she saw at first was blue, blue sky, and blinding sun. Sunglasses, that was the other thing she forgot this morning, before she left the compound. A shadow moved into her vision, but her eyes had watered too much to make out the features.

"Sorry about that." Said a male voice. "I didn't see you." A fingerless gloved hand was held out just before her nose making her eyes cross for a moment as she tried to focus on it. Blinking quickly, she placed her hand into his and was helped to her feet. When her eyes cleared she saw the man in a green chunin vest bending over to retrieve her book that had been momentarily forgotten on the ground.

When he stood, Nane found herself looking at one grey eye that seemed to be laughing. That was all she could really tell of his expression, because of the black mask that came up over his nose and the Konoha symbol hiate pulled over his other eye shielding it from view. Silvery white hair poked wildly up over the top of the headband. Nane's throat chose that time to dry up.

"Hatake Kakashi-san." she croaked. Trying to remember all of the honorifics, but coming up blank. This was the Copy Nin himself. Famous, and infamous depending who you spoke with. Jonin and ex-Anbu were just a few titles on his resume. Nane felt her knees get a little weak, more out of pure embarrassment than anything else. _ What kind of klutz does he think I am. _She thought woefully. He was still holding her hand.

"And you are?"

"Oh! Nane…" shaking her head, "umm…Yuu Tinane." she said correcting herself. That grey eye and his voice seemed to laugh at her discomfiture.

"Well, Yuu Tinane. I must again apologize for knocking you down. I can see that we both have the bad habit of reading while walking." It was then that she noticed that he had an orange covered book under an arm. Tinane smiled and blushed a little. Being a redhead, a simple smile would cause the rush of color, embarrassment could cause a fire. It sounded like something her mother would say to her. She wanted to defend herself and say that she has _never_ run into anyone before this, but this man outranked her in just about every way possible. Nane kept her silence. Kakashi continued, "Where are you headed?"

"Hokage tower, sir. The Lady wishes me to meet with her." Kakashi gave Nane her book then turned in the tower's direction and began to pull her along by the hand he still held hostage.

"I am headed there too. The least I can do is apologize to Tsunade for why you are late." Nane was so shocked to being led through Konoha streets by Hatake, that she let him. A disbelieving scowl on her face. This village still confused the hell out of her.

"Good! You're here too, eh Brat. Saves me the trouble of sending for you." Lady Tsunade looked from Hatake to Nane as they entered her offices. "Tinane, good to see you as well. Thank you for coming so quickly. I have decided to grant you your jonin testing request. "

As she spoke the fifth Hokage was lifting up random pages and scrolls, apparently looking for something.

"I also have an A rank mission to Suna that I need completed. Sooo…….." Giving up in defeat Tsunade placed her manicured hands on the table.

"Shizune! Where is that missions scroll?" She bellowed. From the next room as if on cue, a small pink pig wearing pearls and a vest trotted in with a small scroll in her mouth. She made her way past Hatake and Nane and around the desk to Tsunade, who then took the scroll.

"Thank you, Ton-Ton. " As Ton-Ton made her way back, Nane was sure she saw the pig roll her eyes. "As I was saying." continued the Hokage, "Mission to Suna. This needs to get to their new Kasakage, Garra of the Sand. It is basically a continuation of a non-aggression pact until he and I can meet formally for a treaty. It needs to get there quickly. So, I need the two of you to leave first thing in the morning. Hard travel it should take you about three days. On the way back Kakashi can test your skills more in depth."

"Do we need to wait for any reply?" Asked Nane. Tsunade shook her blonde head.

"No. This is just a formality. Garra knows that Naruto would beat him brainless if he started anything." Kakashi nodded in agreement. Nane had only heard rumors of Uzimake Naruto and the fox demon he housed. She and her family arrived just after he left with Jiraya. "If there are no more questions I will leave you to your mission. Good luck."

Once in the hallway Nane found she had to sit for a moment. Her head had begun to throb. Knowing the cause, she pulled a blank tag from her bag. Keeping it in one hand she began to move her fingers in a particular manner. Not the traditional hand signs, but something different. Kakashi watched, perplexed.

"Yuu?" asked Kakashi.

"One moment please, and I will answer your questions." The Copy nin noticed that her eyes had started to glow ice green. He could feel charka being used, but it was subtle. As he watched, she somehow pulled what she had created to the tag. Writing appeared on the blank tag. Snare. Sighing Nane closed her eyes. When she opened them they were back to the blue green he had seen before.

"Sorry, about that. Sometimes when I get excited I get headaches from the extra charka spillage. Weaving these tags siphons off enough to relieve the pain." She handed him the tag. Kakashi took it between two fingers, ready to toss it aside if it proved to be dangerous. His visible white eyebrow arched.

"Snare?"

Nane smiled.

"Activate it with a little of your chakra and toss it or slap it on a wall."

"I won't have to explain destruction of the Tower to anyone, right."

"Trust me. This one is fairly benign."

"Fairly?" Kakashi charged the tag and tossed it down the hall. The tag flashed when it came into contact with the floor, but no effect could be seen. "And?"

"Wait for it." Said Nane as she heard voices from down the hall. Konahamaru and his friends were walking towards them. When he saw Kakashi he started to run. Scarf trailing after him like some twin tail. As he came in to proximity with the tag it flashed again. With a yell, the number two knuckle headed ninja found himself stuck in a web of chakra like a fly.

"Um Kakashi-sensei?" He asked nervously.

"Relax, Konahamaru. Yuu was just showing me something. I think I understand her now." Turning to the redhead. "Very useful, Yuu. "

Nane stood and walked over to Konahamaru. Holding her hand out she simply said, "Dissolve." The web dissipated and the teen fell to his butt.

"Sorry to use you as a test subject, Konahamaru, right?" He nodded and accepted her hand as she helped him up. Kakashi bent over the tag. The writing was gone and once again it was a blank tag. No energy residue left on it.

"Very efficient, Yuu. I will be interested in finding out what you can do. Meet me at the main gates. 0500. Pack light, we will need to move quickly."

Later that night, Kakashi, was still up, scanning over Tinane's records as he lay in bed. His mask was pooled around his neck as he sipped tea. Truthfully, he had been watching the red head for several weeks on orders from the Hokage in preparation for her testing. Their meeting was one that he had planned. He had watched as she unerringly walked among throngs of people with her nose in a book. Never once did she bump into someone or stumble. He had actually planted himself before her several times. Each time she had side stepped him. It took several attempts before the final meeting. Kakashi still smiled at her reaction to him.

She seemed to be an excellent choice for Jonin. Her mission records had been exemplary. She was a skilled Medic as well as ninja. Weak Gen jutsu, but strong in Tai and Nin jutsu's. It was mentioned that she had huge stores of chakra that gave her physical symptoms if not regularly siphoned off. Statements from hospital stays where her intracranial pressures became such that she bled from ears, eyes, or nose were numerous. One report elaborated that she had been in a coma for a week as a child until they realized what was the cause.

Tinane had a unique skill of being able to see and manipulate chakra "threads". Weaving as she called it. The list of what she could do with it was long. The problem was that it took time to weave and during that activity she would be distracted. This could both make her a great asset or risk depending on the mission. His eyes drifted from the text to her picture. Tinane was 23 years old, 5'6", blue green eyes, red hair, type O negative blood and more stats that just seemed to blur together the longer he looked at them. Kakashi noticed that she had smiled for the photo. She was a beautiful woman. The rest of her file was marked as 'need to know' and thus missing. Kakashi was curious, but Tsunade would not keep him in the dark unless it was for a good reason. Well, he would see first hand what she could do.

Closing her file, Kakashi placed it on the night stand and picked up his beloved Icha-Icha. Hopefully, Jiraya would be publishing his new novel soon. Till then, Kakashi would just have to start at the beginning and reread the whole series.

On the other side of the village, Nane was trying to sleep and epically failing. During dinner her brothers were pestering her about being paired with the Copy Nin. The glamour for her had quickly worn off during their teasing. Now, she was just nervous. Throughout the meal, Nane could only push the food from one spot to the other, only half listening to the excited conversations around her. Later, she had packed and repacked her med kit and weapons pouches at least three times. You would have thought that this was her first mission after academy graduation.

Sighing she rolled over and looked at the glowing clock face. 0200.

"Crap!" she whispered. Reaching out she turned on the light and pulled her book from the night stand and began to read.

The next morning came much too soon. Quietly, so as to not wake the rest of the house, Nane dressed and left. Closing the front door with a slight click. Blessedly, the early morning was cool. The birds were just starting to wake themselves cheeping quietly. She passed only a very few early risers on her way to the gates of the village. There she saw the night guard talking quietly. Patiently she waited for her partner. Sitting on the bench with her pack next to her legs, she soon found herself becoming sleepy. Nane nodded off. Her chin resting on her chest as she relaxed for the first time since receiving the mission scroll. An hour later, Kakashi strolled up. Seeing the sleeping woman, he smiled.

"She was here on time, Kakashi-sempai." reported the gate guard. Kakashi acknowledged him with a wave. Standing over Tinane, he gave a chuckle.

"Rough night, eh?" he whispered. Then he nudged her sandaled foot with his own. "Ready to go, Yuu?"

Nane sat bolt upright as she startled awake. She looked at her watch then at Hatake.

"Seriously! You are _just _getting here?" Kakashi shrugged.

"You see I bumped into this little old lady and knocked her groceries….."

Nane held up her hand and shook her head.

"I did not want to believe the rumors, Hatake-san." She sighed, scrubbed at her face with her hands then stood. She looked more awake and alert.

"At least I know you are a human and not some Ninja God. Shall we?" She motioned towards the gate as she shouldered her pack. Kakashi's grin behind his mask increased as he followed her.

"Who said I am NOT a ninja god?"


	2. Suna and Way Back

Suna

Nane stood tall and looked over the sands as far as she could see. "Your kidding right?" She said, already imagining her skin baking right off of her body.

"Nope. But…." Nane held up a finger in warning as she glared at Kakashi.

"If the next words from your mouth, Hatake-san, are 'at least it is a dry heat', I will beat you, to death, with your own beloved book. I am not kidding."

Nane was fed up with the heat. Kakashi could see it. They had been traveling hard all day and the closer to the desert they came the hotter it had become. So far, there had been no issues. No enemy nin, not even a sprained ankle or a hang nail. Yuu had kept up with him well. Her only gripe had been heat. He couldn't blame her. She was from Snow country. He would probably have similar issues if their roles where reversed. He himself had been in Snow country last when he was still sensei of Team 7.

"We will rest here till night fall. It will be much cooler then." Nane sunk to her heels and pulled out her canteen. Taking a long drag she offered it to Kakashi. He took it and took a pull from it through his mask. It was ice cold.

"Yuu?" Surprise laced his voice.

"Tag." She said simply not even looking at Kakashi. Looking under the fabric of the holder, Kakashi saw the tag paper affixed to the metal. The writing clearly stated _ICE_.

"Ninja would pay you great amounts of money for these tags, Yuu."

"Then I would be spending ALL of my time making the damn things." She stood and stretched. Popping several vertebra, she sighed, and turned to Kakashi. "I only started making them because I had to get rid of chakra. I wanted something positive to show for it instead of just dumping it into the ground. So I stared to experiment. Some things worked and others don't. But, I have found, if you look at it in different ways, you can eventually get around the can'ts." She rummaged in her pack and brought out two meal bars. She tossed one to Hatake who caught it easily. Then sitting crossed legged, started to eat her own bar. She made a great show of sitting so that she faced away from the Copy Nin, so that he could eat his bar without choking on it and still conceal his face. Kakashi pulled his mask down and began to eat as well. Some how knowing she would not try to sneak a peak as so many others would try to do.

"How bad are the headaches?"

She shrugged. "Depends. If I catch it soon enough, fairly mild. " She stopped chewing for a moment. "Many early on were bad. For a time I really wished just to go and fall asleep in the snow and never wake back up. It was around that time that I slipped into a coma. When they realized it was an enormous build up of chakra causing the problems they tried a siphon." She held up a wrist for Kakashi to see. Around it was a band of some kind. "Fat lot that did. At first it helped, then my body recalibrated and started making more to over come it. Now, I HAVE to have one on. I take them off and the overload could fry my body. Catch twenty two, and back to square one." Nane took another bite of the bar. Kakashi finished his, pulled his mask up and sat down next to her handing back the canteen.

"Where does the weaving come in?"

"That is easy. Part of this package," she indicated herself with a wave," was that I could see chakra filaments. The Huuyga's can see and control the flow. The Uchiha's can track it. Me, I can pick it up and mold it." As she spoke she opened her hand and began to pull the threads to her. Kakashi moved his hiate up and opened the always active sharingan. He almost gasped as he watched her pull those threads from herself and shape them in a way that only she truly understood. Reaching into her bag she pulled a tag. The special paper readily accepted the pattern. ICE appeared. She reached over and handed him the tag. "For your canteen. It lasts about four days." Nane closed her eyes and rubbed them with her hands. Gods she was tired. Kakashi patted her on the shoulder noticing her fatigue.

"Take a nap, Yuu. I will keep watch." Nane nodded and lay down using her pack as a pillow. She was asleep before Kakashi had started to read from his little orange book.

Night had fallen when Kakashi decided to wake Yuu. After another meal bar they picked up their packs and headed into the desert.

"Now that is impressive. " Said Nane when they approached the entrance to the Sand Village. She had tied a scarf around her head to try to prevent some of the burning. Nane had also applied liberal amounts of sunscreen. Kakashi could still smell the coca butter base. "A handful of people could keep an army at bay with that." The high, natural stone walls were indeed impressive. Kakashi would agree, but the tactician in him knew that could be turned against the village as well.

As they approached several guards met them and asked for their credentials. Once verified they were allowed through the long deep pass that lead to the village. Nane loved the feel of cold as they walked. This area apparently never got enough sun for it to heat. Mid way a breeze could be felt. Nane closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Kakashi watched her from the corner of his eye. He wondered if the rest of her family had such a difficult time with heat. He had not heard any other jonin complaining or joking about the Yuu ninjas. Up until recently he had not even known about the weaver family and the ninjas that it produced. At the end of the pass Temari, Garra's older sister awaited them.

"Kakashi-sensei, Yuu, Please follow me. The Kazekage is expecting you."

Later, Nane sprawled, face up, on a bed, grateful for the cool breeze coming from the huge windows of their shared suite. Kakashi leaned against the doorway leading from his room to hers watching Nane.

"Not a word, Hatake. You are lucky I am not neck deep in a bath of ice tags. Though," she said as she rolled over onto her stomach, "that's not a half bad idea." He could see her mind working out the details. This was a very intelligent woman.

"Hatake-san, how does this heat _not_ exhaust you?" Most of her words were muffled in the bed as she had collapsed face first into it.

Turning her head to breath she looked at Kakashi. He stood there in a tight sleeveless black shirt, mask and black pants looking as cool as the preverbal cucumber. _Damn him._ She thought. _Ninja God. __He should wear that more often. Women would swoon before him. Not that they don't already.__No wonder he hides his face._ Picking up her head, Nane landed her face into the bed again. She would have to be utterly dead not to see how handsome this man was. Even if she had entirely no chance with him.

"OK." She said, trying to change her mental topic. " I'm hungry. Let's find something to eat." Nane pushed herself off of the bed headed for the door where their shoes waited. "Are you coming?" Kakashi pushed off of the jam and followed her hands in his pockets.

"May I speak now?" Nane rolled her eyes and followed her nose as she opened the door. Food smells tantalized her promising something wonderful from the restaurant stalls just outside the inn.

"Only if it isn't about the heat."

"My, it is sandy." Kakashi caught his sandal as Nane winged it at him. He smiled and followed the ravenous redhead as she hunted for food.

On The Way Back

"Now, we will see what you can do, Yuu." Said Kakashi as he stripped down to that sleeveless black shirt, mask, and pants. He pulled out a set of bells that tinkled slightly as the air currents shook it.

" You're not serious?"

"Why do you always think I'm joking, Yuu. This is a time honored tradition passed from sensei to student. I even did this to my own students as it was done t.."

Nane looked nonplussed at the Copy nin as she listened to him. When she could take it no longer, Nane flicked her wrist and Kakashi watched the bells fly from him directly to her hand. All that he was left with was the string that the bells had been on.

"I win. Next test?" Kakashi looked at her in confusion. "While you talked I sent a _thread_ to the bells. Once attached, I yanked." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok. So you caught me monologuing. We move to hand to hand then. My goal is to get them back. Yours.."

"Is to not let you." Nane back flipped to put some distance between her and Kakashi. Then fled out of the clearing.

Once she was sure she was out of his sight for the moment, the bells were placed in different places on her person. Would not do to make it too easy for the jonin. That being done, Nane opened her senses, eyes glowing green she scanned for chakra threads.

"That could be called cheating, Yuu." Said Hatake from behind her. He was close enough that she could feel the heat of him. As he reached out to grab her, Nane looked over her shoulder and seemed to melt. An instant later the water clone was a puddle on the forest floor. "Nice." Kakashi disappeared in a flutter of leaves just as several senbon and shirikens flew through the space he had just occupied.

Nane really wished she knew that transportation jutsu that the jonin and Anbu used. Not having that, she leveled the playing field with her own abilities. She could easily tell clones from the real thing. However, both were a real danger to her and the bells she carried. But at least she knew which to concentrate on.

_ I am really getting into this game._ She thought to herself as she monitored the Copy nin's movements. She did not want to insult him with a snare tag or anything so ketch. Those were for baby nin's like Konohamaru. From her hip pouch she pulled out a tag. _Boxed_. With the barest of chakra flares she activated it and moved into position.

Where she watched Hatake, Nane could see him stop and look around. _He must have felt the chakra I used._ Quietly she moved to a new spot.

_ Now to draw him out._ Carefully, she palmed the tag so he could not see it and moved into a clearing. She made herself appear to be unaware of his presence as she slunk through the patchy sunlight. Suddenly, he was there in front of her.

"I'm curious, Yuu. This seems a little elementary. Obviously, you wanted me to…." She drew her sword and attacked. Kakashi barely had a moment to dodge as he drew his kunai to block a vicious upswing slice. Hatake was surprised at how agile of a swordswoman Yuu was. He was kept on the defensive for several minutes, until he got the feel for her style. Then, on a down swing he dropped his kunai and caught her blade between the palms of his hands. Seeing her opportunity, Nane let go of her blade, and following the momentum of her body, tucked into a roll that brought her to a standing position just to Kakashi left. With her left hand she reached out and slapped the tag on his shoulder.

"Your it!" She said as she dove out of the way. Just as Kakashi dropped the sword the cube field erected around him. Imprisoning him in a chakra cell. When he touched the walls a charge forced his hand back with a snap.

"That is impressive! But you do know that there is a way to get out of here." Grabbing his right hand Nane watched as he formed Chidori.

"Crap! You're going to overload it!" Nane knew the resulting explosion would not be good.

"Hatake, stop! DISPURSE!" She yelled over the sound of birds. The cube vanished and Hatake charged her. He had known she would drop the jutsu. Anther point to Yuu, she knew the effects of the weapons she used.

When he was close enough to her, Nane grabbed his wrist and forced it upwards. Using her own lightning affinity she discharged and grounded the Chidori effect, neutralizing it. The next moment she found herself on the ground pinned by Hatake's knees at her sides and his hands holding her wrists near her shoulders. His eyes were wide and the sharingan swirled quickly.

"_That,_ was not in your file." Nane smiled at Kakashi.

"A girl has to have some secrets." She replied weakly. Hatake held out an expectant hand. Nane played dumb.

"Mine." He said simply.

Nane looked him straight in the eye and lied.

"You think I hid them on me?"

"The inside of your shoe and your bra. I can go searching for them though if you like." Nane turned a little red at _that_ thought. Kakashi smiled evilly.

"You win." Nane said as Hatake let her up so she could retrieve the two bells. _I can go searching though if you like_, would be a phrase that stayed with her for the rest of the night and well into her dreams. _Damn Ninja God!_

"Good job, though, Yuu. I was impressed." Said Hatake as he stood. "Since you lost, you get to make dinner."

When they returned to their campsite Kakashi settled down at the fire poking at it and feeding more wood to the banked coals. Nane rummaged in her pack. Finding what she searched for she threw two meal bars at Kakashi. Both hit him in the chest and fell to his lap.

"Bon appetit, Hatake." Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Nane shrugged.

"Believe me, you don't want what I cook. I am terrible at it normally and worse at camp food. This way the carbon content won't kill us." She smiled sweetly and once again turned so Hatake could eat in some comfort. Kakashi smiled as he leaned back from the fire into the shadows and began to eat.

"So, anymore 'surprises' that you may have omitted from your file, Yuu?" Asked Kakashi. Nane shrugged her shoulders.

"You have my file, Hatake. You tell me. Don't you have secrets that you don't want people to find out about?"

"Those kinds of secrets only the Hokage knows." Replied Kakashi. He started to think about the omitted portions of her files.

"Ditto." She said simply. He watched as she passed a finger under one of the siphon bands. He could tell it chafed her. Not physically but mentally. "I will take first watch." Then she was gone. Kakashi pulled his mask back up and closed his eyes.

Kakashi woke to voices. Instantly alert, he sat up and reached for a kunai that he kept ready. It was still night, but closer to dawn, and very quiet. He was sure he had heard something. Nearby he heard the voice again. It had been Tinane.

"Don't touch me! Stay back! No more tests, my head is hurting already. Don't make me…..I said STOP!"

By the time she got to the STOP, Kakashi was at her side. She had thrown off her blanket and at the last she sat up. Her eyes glowed brighter than the fire, yet she saw nothing of the waking world. One arm seemed to shield herself and the other flashed out. From her finger tips visible chakra flashed forward straight and true. It contacted the trunk of a tree across from them, and exploded it apart from the inside. The tree was ancient and enormous. Now it was falling onto their campsite. Grabbing Nane, Kakashi leapt as far and as fast as he could. The tree rocked the entire forest when it hit the ground. Kakashi shielded Nane from the shock wave and debris. When it was quiet again Hatake looked down at Tinane. Her eyes were wide, non glowing, and gratefully, awake.

"Um…Hatake..What just happened?" Kakashi sighed and let her up.

"Remind me to not get an apartment in the same building as you." Nane stood up and looked at the destruction. Their campsite was obliterated. The fire snuffed out and most of the gear appeared lost.

"I…I did that?" She said, horrified.

"Had I not seen it happen, Yuu. I would not have believed it myself." He turned to Nane. "Woman, you can be scary. What were you dreaming of?"

"Actually, Hatake-san, I really can't remember." Kakashi scratched the back of his head as they walked back to the destroyed campsite. Not far away a figure holding a strange glowing yellow crystal placed it in a felt bag then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Wow, our stuff actually survived." Said Nane in amazement. Kakashi looked at the stump and their site.

"The way you blew apart the trunk caused it to fall that way. What should have been solid trunk was, at that point splinter. We were very lucky. Though now I would like to get you back to Konoha. Doing that while sleeping worries me."

"I second that. I've never done that before." She said, still amazed. "You said I projected it?"

"Oh, yeah. It could mean that you have the potential for a more offensive power." Kakashi shouldered his pack. Nane did the same.

"If only I could reproduce it while I was awake." She looked at her open palm. Then closed it.

*****************

**Ok, so I am still working out bugs try to bear with me. :) The first chappy is redone slightly. The names and places are still intact, just a little more stuff. **


	3. Attack and Elsewhere

Attack!

"Yuu!"

"I know. I heard it too." said Nane quietly into her throat mic as she and Kakashi sped through the trees. They were being followed by shinobi. Reaching into her thigh pouch she pulled several tags. Charging them all at once, she began placing them randomly as she landed on branches or the ground itself. Hopefully, it would slow their pursuers down.

"How many of those do you have, Yuu?" asked Kakashi as they both landed on the ground in a clearing. She palmed a small stack to him so he could distribute some as well.

"Enough. There is literally a mixed bag there, Hatake. Ready to go. " Her eyes flicked all around them. Kakashi noticed that they were starting to take on the green glow. She was looking at her tag placements. "We have a parameter. When the tags go off we will have a direction. Hopefully, taking a few of them with it." Nane paused. Then taking a deep breath. "I counted at least thirty Sound Nin."

"Agreed." He had lifted his hiate and the sharingan whirled, glowing its own sullen red. They stood back to back waiting for the inevitable attack.

"So, Hatake-san, how high up are you in the Bingo Book?"

"High, but I don't think they are entirely after that fame and the bounty."

"Great." Off to her right a snare with an exploding tag went off. The scream of the dying nin could be heard all too clearly. "twenty-nine." She said quietly as she drew her grass cutter sword. Kakashi smiled, multiple kunai ready. More of the traps went off all around them. Then the foreign ninja poured into the clearing.

"Here we go, Yuu."

Kakashi watched as the young woman wove her way through the enemy. Her sword flashed with a cool efficiency. Her red hair trailed behind her in its tail. He was reminded briefly of Naruto's mother. When he saw the tag she slapped on one of the nin's he smiled remembering what she did to him the day before. As that nin spun away from her from a vicious kick and connected with his friends, the snare erupted and tangled three more. Confident, she hadn't stopped to even see if it worked. Then his attention was taken by his own opponents.

Nane was in the zone. Little else mattered but the weave of battle. When she had cut her way to the edge of the clearing she turned and dove back in. She had almost made her way back to Hatake when she saw the ninja in the trees. He made some hand signs and huge javelin type poles erupted from the scroll he carried. Each sailed like monstrous arrows. Both missed her, because she had seen them coming. Now he had Kakashi in his sights. The famous Leaf nin could not see behind him to know what was coming. Nane was running before the words of warning were out of her mouth.

"Kakashi!" She vaulted off of one nin to try to gain some altitude. Successfully, she knocked one out of the air with the flat her sword. It buried itself deep into the forest floor. Her trajectory took her into the path of its twin. Frantically, she tried to twist out of the way. Lowering her profile. The projectile still slammed into her, puncturing from one side to the other. Hip to hip. She hit the ground and for a few moments could not even catch a breath.

Kakashi turned at her warning just in time to see her knock one monster javelin aside and get impaled by the next. With a flick of a wrist, he sent a kunai to the javelin thrower before he could send another wave, catching him in the throat. With a gurgle the enemy nin went down clutching at his throat and the kunai as blood seeped between his fingers. There were still a few more nin to deal with. Tinane would have to wait.

Nane, pushed herself up to her elbow and forehead and with her other hand began to search in her medic pack attached to her belt on her back. The manner in which she was impaled prevented her from even getting to her knees. She could feel the warm flow of blood from both of her flanks. Nane could still feel her toes, which was good. Spinal cord was still intact. Now, all she had to do was get the damn medic kit. Her fingers were beginning to feel thick and clumsy. Suddenly, there was another hand in the pack besides her own. _Crap! _She thought as she stiffened. Another hand went lightly to her shoulder. Then Hatake's voice was in her ear.

"Tinane, what are you looking for?" She let her hand drop.

"Leather….folder…in pouch." She felt him rummage in the pack.

"Got it. Next."

"Need two trauma….one pain….and a blood..O neg.. tags." He opened the thick pack of tags. His eyes widened. Why had Tsunade not scooped up this woman as a student. Clearly marked, he pulled what the woman had asked for.

Tinane was starting to feel cold. Her ears were ringing. Then Kakashi was talking again.

"Nane, what do I do next?"

"What?" Nane was having trouble understanding what she was hearing.

"What do I do next?" She shook her head in an attempt to clear it.

"Umm. Charge blood and pain. Place them directly on the skin." Kakashi did as he was told. Nane felt the tags being applied to her lower back. The pain subsided slightly and the ringing in her ears started to fade.

"Tinane?"

"You need to pull the damn thing out." She bit out.

Even Kakashi knew that would be a bad idea. He had seen friends bleed out quickly from similar actions. Nane knew what he was thinking.

"Not all the way. The first end just needs to be withdrawn enough to get the tag on. Then you can pull it the rest of the way out and place the other tag over that exit wound. " She growled into the ground as another wave of pain hit her smashing past the pain patch effects.

"Tinane, have you done this before?"

"Gods, Kakashi! I have done it on animals and it worked. If you don't do this I will die. Ugh…painfully. Please."

Gripping the projectile in one hand, Kakashi charged the trauma tag with the other. He gave the javelin a tug and the point disappeared into Tinane. Her muffled scream still made him wince. Because of its absence, blood started to pour from the hole. Quickly, Kakashi slapped the tag over the huge hole. When he saw the tag flash and knew it was in place, he carefully shifted the woman and repeated the process, extracting the javelin and placing the second tag against the exit hole.

Blood no longer escaped from the wounds at Nane's sides. With his sharingan he could see the threads from the tags working at stopping the bleeding, reweaving the cells and fixing the damage caused by the weapon. At some point during the process Nane had passed out. She lay limply in his arms, breathing and thankfully, to Kakashi's thinking, _not dying_. Grabbing their packs and slinging them onto his back. Kakashi carefully picked up Tinane and sprang into the trees. The fight was over, and they had won. But it was far from safe.

Shortly after their departure, the last set of eyes witnessing the battle and aftermath, moved away along the forest floor. The large snake came across one of Tinane's tags. Carefully, it encircled the paper. Then it began to consume its own tail. In moments the ouroboros had tightened itself around the tag without setting it off. Suddenly, the snake and the tag winked out of existence.

By nightfall Kakashi had them housed at an inn just within the Fire Country borders. Pakun was dispatched to the Hokage detailing their situation. Exhaustion hit Kakashi as he collapsed on the bed beside the injured Nane.

Waking was slow and somewhat painful. Nane relished that she was comfortably warm. The rhythmic rise and fall of breathing and the scent of sandalwood helped to relax her all the more. She smelled sandalwood? She opened her eyes to find that she was snuggled up to Hatake. Her head on his chest and her left arm draped over him. His own arm was encircling her and his hand resting lightly on her hip. What would her brothers say to this! Her sister-in-laws! Guiltily, she closed her eyes and just rested where she was. _Why fight a good thing. Probably will never happen again. _How many females in Konoha would kill to be in this very position? Even if it was accidentally! Nane felt a smile on her lips. Soon, she fell back asleep.

The next time she woke she was alone in the bed. Experimentally, she rolled to her back and hissed in pain.

"Eh Gads!"

"Your tags haven't finished yet." A voice said helpfully.

"Yeah. I can feel that."

Kakashi stood and walked to the bedside. Carefully he sat down beside her. For a few moments he just stared at her. Nane began to become uncomfortable under the scrutiny.

"Hatake?"

"Just so you know, I will definitely be recommending you for jonin. Though why you aren't working as med nin is beyond me. "

Nane smiled. "Too boring, Hatake."

"How have the medics not learned from you to make these?" He said gesturing to the tag just visible at her side, below the hem of her shirt. Nane pulled the hem down further.

"They don't _see how_ to make them. I have tried. " She placed a forearm over her eyes. "Tried till _I_ couldn't see straight." Kakashi could tell it was an old and beaten subject. So he changed it.

"Well, we are here till you are well enough to travel again. Tsunade has been notified and as long as there are no complications with your recovery she will see us when we get back to Konoha." He stood, walked to the table and picked up the book he had been reading when she woke. This time Nane saw the cover and smiled.

"I thought he was a little whiney." Kakashi cocked an eyebrow.

"Pardon?" Nane tossed her chin at the book in his hands.

"You heard me. Though I have to admit he was much better in volume four." Kakashi closed the book and waved it at her, squinting his visible eye in disbelief.

"_You_ read _these_?" Nane nodded.

"All first editions signed by the hairy Sanin himself." she smiled.

Elsewhere.

"Fools! You were to capture them. NOT TRY TO KILL THEM!" Oroichimaru's venomous rant had them all quaking. Behind him Kabuto and Sasuke Uchiha watched without emotion. "You were lucky that she is so skilled at what she does and Hatake is…well Hatake." He whirled and stormed out of the room. Kabuto and Sasuke followed after. The door locked behind them.

Orichimaru was still mumbling to himself.

"She did respond to the crystal though. Remembering some of the treatments I gave her as a child."

"Master, another opportunity will arise. She is Konoha nin." Kabuto interrupted Orichimaru's train of thought.

"They will know we are after her, Kabuto."

"No, Kakashi was with her. He probably thought they were after him." Said Sasuke.

"Ah, yes. Hubris. You are correct, Sasuke. They feel she is just some new untried child as most of their village. Few know that I have had my eyes on her for much longer." Oroichimaru's ill temper lightened. He turned to Kabuto.

"Deal with those cretins in the cell. Use what you can and dispose of the rest." With that he turned and went down the torch lit corridor.

"Would you like to help me, Sasuke?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the silver haired bespectacled medic.

"Hn." Then turning on his heel, the solemn, dark haired teen went in the opposite direction.

"Predictable."


	4. Home

_

* * *

_

Home.

When they reached Konoha, Nane was ready to drop. She and Hatake both knew she was pushing herself. Neither said a word. The tags had fallen off the day before, but it had taken them five days to do their job. The wonderful side effect was that she did not have the extra chakra or the headaches. The extra abundant energy was being used to heal near fatal wounds. She even had to remove the siphon bands. However, the reality would be that she would have to replace them again soon.

She new most of the fatigue was from the blood loss. The blood tag it self really wasn't blood, but a bone marrow stimulant. It forced the marrow in bones to create cells at a mad rate to create blood. The side effect was bone pain. In her case, a great deal of blood loss equaled a _great_ deal of pain. She had kept renewing pain patches just to keep herself functioning. Always a price to maintain balance. Nane learned that a long time ago. But a great field test all around. Now, she knew some of her high end tags worked on a person. The medic nin would have a field day with her when they read their report. Nane sighed. More testing. She hated being a guinea pig. One of the other reasons why she did not want to be a full time medical person.

Her toe scuffed on the ground and she started to stumbled. A strong hand caught her elbow.

"Yuu?" She waved with her other hand and smiled at Hatake.

"Sorry. I'm fine. Thinking and tired." Kakashi knew it was more than that.

"Go home. I will write up the report and bring it over to your compound later tonight."

"Thanks, Hatake-san."

"Please, Kakashi. We are going to be the same rank and you taking a hit for me also makes you a friend."

"Wow, is that all it takes? I will make sure to pass it on to all of the jonin wannbe's. '_**How to get on the Copy Nin's good side**_." Nane smiled as she pantomimed a headline on a marquee.

"Yuu.."

"Nane. I will see you tonight, Kakashi." She waved and walked in the direction of her family compound. Kakashi shook his head and turned towards his apartment.

Nane opened the gate door that lead to the inner court yard. A small pond with koi, stepping stones, plants, and a waterfall greeted her. From the other side she could see her nieces and nephews playing shogi and go. One small boy looked up and squealed.

"_**NANE**_! Nane's home!" Others took up the call until every person in the compound came thundering up to her. Tears of relief and joy, hugs and kisses were showered upon her. It all stopped when a low voice thundered through it all.

"**_Yuu Tinane_**!" All sounds but that of the pond and a few sniffles could be heard.

"Papa." The head of the house, Yuu Hiro, stepped up to his youngest and took her by the shoulders.

"Are you alright?" He asked looking into her eyes searching for something. Nane nodded, not trusting her voice. In all the world, the only person that could make her cry on sight was her father, and his concern for her. The burley, grey blond, bear of a man enveloped his daughter in a hug. She was home and she was safe. Perhaps a little beaten up, but safe. Nane let the tears run down her cheeks.

* * *

Later that night the gate bells rang at the Yuu compound. Yuu Tasuke answered the gate. He almost feinted. There was Hatake Kakashi! _At their door_!

"Is Nane here?" Asked Kakashi. In his panic, Tasuke slammed the gate shut and screamed.

"_**GRANDPA**_!"

"Tasuke! Don't be so rude. Who is at the door, child?" Asked Hiro as he made his way to the gate. His grandson was speechless, but pointed to the door. Sighing, Hiro opened the door himself. He could feel Tasuke peeking around his leg.

"Ah, Hatake. Please come in and forgive my grandson Tasuke. He has heard many tales of your exploits and considers you his personal hero. "

"Not a problem. Hello, Tasuke." Kakashi sat down on his heels and held out his hand to the child. Tasuke shook Kakashi's hand, squeaked and disappeared faster than any transportation jutsu. Kakashi smiled behind his mask. Hiro chuckled as well.

"Yeah, that was Tasuke. What can I do for you, Hatake?"

"Kakashi, please." Hiro nodded. "I was looking for Nane. She needed to review the report and sign it. I told her I would be by tonight to finish it off." Hiro nodded again. Then bellowed.

"**_TINANE_**!" Kakashi cringed at the volume. Inside he heard a muffled reply.

"Coming!"

In moments, Nane, dressed in a light blue yukata appeared. Her socked feet slipping slightly as she rounded the door in her haste. "Father? Oh! Kakashi. I almost forgot. The report." Kakashi nodded. Hiro motioned Kakashi further into the compound. Once indoors, Kakashi noticed several things. The Yuu family was large. Children of all ages ran around or sat in corners doing various activities. Hiro did not appear to be much older than his fifties. Where did all of these children come from? Hiro laughed.

"I have five sons older than, Tinane." Kakashi nodded in acknowledgment. The other thing was that it was cold. Not just chilly, but bordering on _fridged_. He watched as Nane carefully stepped over a shogi match and motioned for Kakashi to follow her into a quieter side room. Kakashi followed her path and joined her. She shut the door behind them and sighed. The noise level behind the door increased for a moment.

"**_Business_**!" Bellowed Hiro over the din. Amazingly the noise decreased. Nane smiled and shrugged.

"Sorry, big family. Dad has a fairly tight reign on us though. He never wants to hear of us being 'not home trained' properly. " She smiled. Nane showed him to a table. Once seated she held out her hands for the report. Handing it over, Kakashi watched as she scanned the document. A sound caught his ear over the family sounds. It repeated itself again and again. Wood on wood and something else. It seemed be coming from on the other side another door leading from the office. Nane looked up after she had signed the document and saw him looking at the door. She smiled.

"Do you want to see?" Tempted Nane.

"What is it?" He asked as they stood and went to the door.

"My mamma, she can't always sit and relax like the rest of us. This is _her calling_." Opening the door Nane poked her head in, then motioning for Kakashi to be quiet the two slipped into the workroom of Yuu Hime.

Bright lights cast down on her workstation. A woman with light auburn hair sat with her back to them before a huge loom. As they watched, Hime threw a shuttle loaded with a bright colored silk from one side of the loom to the other. Deftly, she caught it, drew the beater to her, aligning and packing the thread into place. She then depressed a new set of peddles with her feet, causing new threads to rise and the old to fall. In that space she threw the shuttle again and pulled the beater to her. The process happened quickly.

All around the workroom were looms and projects in different states of development. Bolts of silk were stacked, ready to be sold. Kakashi was impressed. He looked at Nane who watched her mother with the awe of a child.

"She sees the design in her mind. Once she has it, one of us does the drudgery of setting up the looms then she does the weaving. We sometimes have to force her to come away from it." She whispered into Kakashi's ear.

"Tinane." Nane and Kakashi both jumped at Hime's voice light voice. "Please introduce us."

Nane tugged on Kakashi's sleeve and brought him up to the loom with her. The design on the loom was beautiful. Browns and blues with occasional shots of read. Subtly, he saw a hawk design emerging. Not in the colors, but in the treads.

Hime had stopped weaving. She turned to the two young people and smiled warmly. "Yuu Hime this is Hatake Kakashi. He was my partner on the last mission I was on. Hatake Kakashi this is Yuu Hime, master weaver and my mother." Kakashi smiled. Home training indeed. Standing, she startled Kakashi as she embraced him in a hug.

"Thank you for saving Nane's life, Hatake-sama." She whispered in his ear.

"I was only returning the favor, Yuu Hime."

"Just know that you are always welcome in our home." Said Hime as she released the jonin. Kakashi saw her eyes glittering with unshed tears. Looking behind the Yuu family matriarch, he saw that Nane's eyes were wide with disbelief.

Nane walked Kakashi to the gate door. She was still stunned silent by her parents response to Kakashi.

"You really made an impression on my family, Kakashi." She quietly said as they reached the gates.

"They were grateful that you are safe." He replied.

"Yeah, but my brothers have been in similar situations, being ninja as well. You're the first whom they have all but _MADE_ family in no time flat. We trust so few people this far into our lives. The wives went through _hell_ just to marry my brothers." Nane had a scowl on her face. Kakashi though it looked sort of cute.

"Well if you ever figure it out you can tell me. Until then, I will deliver this to the Tower in the morning." He gave a two fingered salute from his brow and started walking down the quiet street.

"Sleep well, Kakashi."

"Night, Nane."

She closed the gate and locked it for the evening. With her back to the door Nane's brain kept working until a little voice chimed.

"Nane and Kashi sitting in a tree…….." The child courting tune came from a bush on her right.

"Tasuke, if you don't stop right now…." The six year old kept singing as he bolted from the bush heading into the house. Nane was close on his heels, her previous thoughts forgotten for the moment.

Kakashi, however, had not. This woman was and enigma. Even to herself. With the amount of power and potential carried it was something that could not be allowed to continue. People could die. Tsunade had better let him see the entire file in the morning when he presented his report. If not. He had other ways of finding out. Nane's family had opened _that_ door themselves.

* * *

The next morning, Kakashi delivered the report. He entered the missions room, where the buxom blonde Hokage held court. Shizune stood behind her with Ton-Ton in her arms ready to do what ever Tsunade needed. To her left Umino Iruka sat ready to accept and process the reports. On her other side were the presiding Council members. Kakashi never really liked them. Too political and agenda, personal or otherwise, orientated. They would find that if they pushed the female Hokage too far, lets just say they would be far more breakable than they thought. Tusnade was no pushover in any arena. Well, except perhaps gambling. There she admittedly sucked.

Kakashi felt all eyes on him as he entered the room. Only one other ninja was in the room, Genma Shiranui. He was on his way out when the Copy nin came in. The senbon user smiled at his friend and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Nice to see you back, Hatake. Beers later, my treat."

"Thanks. See you later."

Kakashi completed his journey to the table and handed his report to Iruka.

"Good to see you back, Kakashi. How is Yuu?" Asked Tsunade. Kakashi dropped the other file in front of the fifth Hokage. She looked up at him, her eyes guarded.

"A few things left out of, aren't there?" Her eyes narrowed a little further.

"Not that you _needed_ to know." She said warningly. The others in the room looked at Kakashi then at Tsunade and felt decidedly out of the loop.

"Lady Hokage?" Asked Shizune trying to break the staring contest. "May I make an appointment with Hatake for a…more detailed…"

Kakashi held up his hand.

"Never mind. We are back, well and mission accomplished." He put his hands back in his pockets and adopted the slouched stance of a carefree Kakashi. Tension gone, the others in the room relaxed. All, except for Tsunade.

"Your pay will show up in both of your accounts by the end of the day. Thank you, Kakashi-sama." Said Iruka to Kakashi's back as he was already half way from the room. With a wave he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Well that was _rude_!" Commented one of the elder Council members. Many commented as well. Then, another person came in hollering that they needed ninjas to find his lost pigs.

Tsunade absently played with the edges of Nane's file. Hearing only bits of the pig mans rant. She really could not wait for a shot or three of sake.

* * *

At the end of the day, Tsunade sat at her desk. Shizune had gone home, happy. The fifth had been a good girl and cleared her desk of all of the paper work for the day. Now, as a reward, Tsunade sat quietly watching the sun set with two full bottles of sake on her desk.

"Come in here, brat. There is another cup on the desk."

Kakashi entered through one of the windows.

"Expecting me?"

Tsunade gave him a smirk and tossed her head at the bottles. Kakashi nodded, then moved to the other side of the desk where he poured himself a cup of sake. Pulling down his mask, he downed the warm alcohol in one gulp. He turned to face the windows and sunset once he had poured another. Kakashi did not fear anyone seeing his face here. The glare from the sunset would prevent anyone from seeing into the Hokage's dark office.

Tsunade gave a great sigh and seemed to melt more into the chair.

Kakashi decided to go first.

"You read the report?"

"Yes."

"I definitely think she is jonin material. However, what she did in her sleep, truthfully, scares the _shit_ out of me."

Tsunade nodded and looked into the bottom of her empty sake cup. Kakashi looked back up at the fading sunlight.

"What is going on, Tsunade? Over half of her file is marked secret. I have one of the highest clearances in the village, barring yours, and even I am not allowed to see it. I know, because I tried to access it in the archives. They told me to see you."

She looked up at Kakashi. He really did have a nice face. Pity to hide it, even if she knew and understood why he did it.

Feeling her gaze, Kakashi turned his face back to the blonde. He could see the war on her face. Tell him or not to tell him.

"Tsunade..?"

She took a deep breath.

"Kakashi, I _really_ want to tell you."

"But, you can't….Right." He tossed back the sake and felt it slide warmly down his throat. Then he pulled his mask back up. "Again, she is fit for jonin level, but I would not send her on overnight missions until you figure out what is freaking her out. Those reactions could get someone killed." Kakashi walked to the window that he entered. The sun had fallen behind the cliffs that surrounded the village and the office was dark.

"Kakashi, I will ask if I can release the rest of the information. That is all I can promise at this moment."

Kakashi looked back at the leader of the village and cocked his head slightly.

"_You_ have to ask _permission_?"

Guiltily, Tsunade looked into her empty cup again. Taking in a breath she rose her head to comment and Kakashi was gone.

"Brat. In this case, yes I do." She said to the empty office. Then reaching back she grabbed the sake bottle and poured another round.


	5. The Kimono

**5**

The Kimono.

Months Later….

Kakashi walked the streets of Konoha reading. The day was bright and with little else to do he was thinking a bento box, a book and a tree along the river sounded like a good way to spend the afternoon.

"Hatake-sama!" Hollered a small voice. Kakashi stopped and looked behind him. Yuu Tasuke had come pelting from the store front of the Master Weavers. Kakashi was surprised that his route took him past the Yuu household. Normally, he would be several streets over to get to his favorite river spot.

Tasuke, finally catching up was out of breath. Bending over, he was taking huge lungful breaths before he was able to relay his message. Kakashi thought it must be difficult having little legs. Crouching down to the child's level, the Copy nin waited patiently.

"Granma…wants….to….see….you….iffin you are not busy, sir." Kakashi smiled at the little boy.

"I am not busy. Lead the way, Tasuke."

The little one turned on his heel and ran back to the store. Kakashi chuckled, stood and followed the dust cloud of the six year old. Once in the cool store, he saw Tasuke talking to Hime.

"Thank you, child. Now go and play with you sisters."

"Yes, mahmah."

"Ah, Kakashi, thank you for coming. I hope I am not keeping you from anything important?" Said Hime as she closed the door to the rest of the compound and turned to face the nin. Kakashi had felt the chill breeze that came from the family quarters.

"Only a good book and a tree to sit in."

"You sound like Nane. There many were times in Snow that we were certain to find her up in her tree reading."

"Is she here today?" Asked Kakashi as he glanced around the shop expecting to find her there. He was still waiting for an answer from Tsunade about the mysterious loose threads that entwined this family and Tinane. It had sat on his mental back burner the past months. Simmering but not forgotten.

"No, she is on mission and should be returning tomorrow or the next day. She doesn't know I am doing this." Suddenly, Kakashi became a little wary.

"Mistress Yuu?"

"Please call me Hime. And it is nothing to be concerned with." She went to a shelf where a large, flat, black box sat. She picked it up, and turned back to the ninja placing it on the highly polished counter between them.

"This is a token from me to you. When we heard how terrible your mission with our daughter went, I was frantic that we might loose her. Then, we heard that, because you both helped each other, you survived."

"Hime, that is what we, as partners, do."

"I know, but it is Nane. She is special, as you may know. As a mother I am grateful to you. This is how I show that emotion." She pushed the box closer to him. Kakashi frowned under his mask.

"Now, don't look like that, Kakashi. This is just a thank you. Ninjas barely get that for all that they do to protect this village and its interests. Accept it gladly and without entanglements." Hime smiled. Her grey green eyes shining.

Kakashi nodded and opened the box. Inside was a male style kimono, made from the very cloth she was working on when he made a visit to the Yuu compound. He touched the slippery fabric. It felt as good as it looked.

"It is beautiful, Hime. Thank you." He put the lid on the box. Hime's smile widened with pride. Then she made shooing gestures at him.

"Now, go, Kakashi, and find your tree and read your book. I would tell you to get some sun, but I should think you would look lopsided when you looked in the mirror in the morning to shave." Kakashi smiled at the good natured teasing. As he left, he waved at the master weaver.

Kakashi was stunned at the master weavers generosity. This was no off the shelf item. People paid richly for what was just made specially and given to him. He had already decided to take the gift home and hang it up so that it was ready for the next festival.

In his apartment, Kakashi put the box on his bed. Retrieving a hanger he opened the box and pulled out the kimono. He was certain it would fit. How could it _not_. Yuu Hime would have her ways of knowing sizes. He smiled.

Returning from the closet he noticed something else in the bottom of the box. A large, bulky envelope, with his name on it. Picking it up, Kakashi's frown returned. He opened the envelope.

Inside was the rest of the file on Nane and her family. Kakashi sat on the foot of his bed. Clipped to the topmost edge was a note from Hiro.

_Kakashi,_

_I know that you are smart enough to realize there is more going on with this family than you have been told. Tsunade was bound by us not to tell you. She let us make the choice wether or not to include you. Nane does not even know most of this. At this point, please do not tell her. We will soon. I just do not want her to fear to become something great, and I know she will. So, Hime and I have both decided to give you the whole story. _

_Yuu Hiro_

_P.S. Please, do enjoy the kimono. Hime worked hard on it for you. _

Kakashi flipped the note up and began to read. What he found made him fear for Nane. It seemed like a replay of Sasuke. He flipped page after page. Her potential _was _huge. Perhaps not Naruto level, but damn close. She could end up being a fulcrum that shifted balances for everyone. No wonder her family was so careful with outsiders. Any one of them could work for Orochimaru.

Kakashi stopped reading, stunned. He was at an entry that described an episode where Orochimaru was one of the attending 'specialist'. It was prior to him leaving Konoha. He had pushed Nane to the point that she blew a hole in the side of the building taking out most of the wing where they were 'treating' her. Mirroring exactly what had happened in the forest. She had either repressed the memory or, with her being weak in gen jutsu, it was covered up. Placed under lock and key. Kakashi's anger flared hotter. _Damn the man! But, what to do about it?_ Now, the attack in the forest held a new element. _They weren't after me, but Nane!_

* * *

Nane returned to Konoha that night. The following afternoon found Kakashi at the master weaver shop once again. Nane was minding the counter when he walked in. Tasuke squeaked, ran up, and attached himself to Kakashi's leg.

"Kakashi-sama!"

"Hist! Tasuke, go play with your sisters and quit pestering Kakashi." Said Nane with a clap of her hands. Tasuke knew to obey his Auntie lest he catch it from his mom. Or worse his dad. Sadly hanging his head, he let go of Kakashi's pant leg and ran through the door leading to the rest of the compound. Nane shook her head.

"Sorry."

"No worries." He said. Nane then turned all business. Elbows on the counter.

"What may I do for you, Kakashi?"

"Come out with me and my friends tonight." Nane's elbows slipped on the high gloss counter.

Just then her mother came around the corner.

"Kakashi, welcome. Did the kimono fit?" Nane's mouth hung open.

"Yes, Hime. Perfectly. I plan to wear it next festival day." He paused. Then continued. "I am glad you entrusted me with such a precious thing." He hoped that Hime understood. She did, acknowledging him with a small nod.

"What can we do for you today?"

"Well, I just asked Nane to go out with some of the other Jonin and myself. I was about to get an answer when you arrived." He looked back at Nane who had not moved. Her mouth was still open in gob smacked disbelief. Hime leaned over to her daughter.

"Close your mouth, dear."

Nane did so with a snap. Then seemed to come to herself.

"Umm…I don't know….you see…." Hime interrupted her daughter.

"She will, Kakashi. What time should she be ready?"

"How about eight?"

"Wonderful. Dressy?"

"Casual."

Nane watched the back and forth in some confusion and a great deal of anxiety.

"She will be ready."

"Great. See you then, Nane." Waved Kakashi as he left the shop. Nane slapped the counter top.

"MOM!" She whined. Hime twiddled her fingers at her youngest.

"You have three hours to get ready and calm yourself. Now shoo!"

Nane stormed out of the store and into the family proper. Tasuke was waiting for her.

"Nane and Kashi sitting in a tree….."

"DIE BRAT!" Nane screamed at the child. Tasuke laughed and skipped away, still singing the silly song. Nane hung her head and slunk to her room.

Sliding the door shut, Nane let out a loud "CRAP!" before sitting on her bed. Her mom had just brokered a date with Kakashi, with the man _himself_. _Doomed_! She was doomed. Why was he even considering asking her out? The test mission was months ago. Her injuries and the side effects were long gone. There was no reason a famous nin like him should even look twice at her. She had been on other missions with other ninjas, jonin and chunin. She hadn't even seen him since he had her look at the missions report. Not that she hadn't _thought_ about the silver haired man. _Damn Ninja God!_

"Nane, have you picked out your outfit yet?" Yelled her sister-in-law, Mei-Mei. Nane fell back on her bed spread eagle.

"NO!" She yelled back.

* * *

Outside the compound Kakashi had stayed, listening to the commotion under the cover of a tree. Nane's complaints to her mother. Her scolding of Tasuke's singing, and the almighty 'CRAP' coming from her window. He smiled. This was what being in a true family was like. Something that he never had a chance to experience.

"I trust you read what was sent to you?" Hiro walked up and stood with Kakashi under the tree. Kakashi nodded, still looking at the Yuu compound.

"I did. Part of the reason why I am here."

"What is the other part?"

"I am not certain yet, Hiro. When I am. I will tell you." Then with a flutter of leaves, Kakashi was gone, leaving Hiro listening to his family chaos.

Hiro was well aware of the Hatake history. He agreed with the young man's father. Friends were the most important thing. He did not, however, agree with how the elder Hatake dealt with the situation of failing an important mission and the presumed shame. Killing himself and leaving this brilliant young man to raise himself. Criminal! He could only imagine the mental horrors Kakashi had gone through. Luckily, Kakashi ended up with a wonderful teacher, the fourth Hokage himself. It must have helped. However, that too ended sadly. Still, Hiro knew Hatake Kakashi to be a good man. Tsunade, spoke even more highly of him. That was all the Yuu Clan Father needed to know.

Scratching at his grey blond beard, Hiro walked to his compound and joined his family. Thankful to any god that listened, for the life that he had. Despite any of the problems.

* * *

**Helpful rewiews and comments are welcome. I am hoping on posting chapters frequently as the story itself is almost completely written. I am looking at 15ish chapters, but I am waiting on the fate of Kakashi in the Manga to know which way to bend the story. Either way, I have ideas that will work. muhahahah. I hope you are enjoying the read. **

**TB**


	6. Genma

6

Genma.

Nane felt entirely stupid. Dress up a mouse and it is still, _a mouse_. She looked at herself in the mirror. Mei-Mei had dressed her in dark slacks and a white top that hung uncomfortably low topped with a nice light multicolored silk jacket. She had then curled Nane's hair till it hung in soft red waves. The make-up made her feel even more of a joke. Her image in the mirror was not even her. But, it rolled its eyes as she did, so it must be. The bells to the compound rang. Nane looked at her watch.

"CRAP!" She said as she grabbed her purse and went downstairs. She was muttering to herself as she put her feet into high heels adding two more inches to her five foot six inch height. "CRAP!"

"You look very nice, dear." Her mother scrutinized her appearance. Nane bowed to her.

"Thank you, mom, but I feel like a clown."

Hime took her youngest's face in her hands and looked into her eyes.

"But to everyone else you are beautiful. Really _look_ at their expressions and you will see what your family already knows." Nane smiled. "Now, go and meet with that handsome young man."

Hiro stood talking with Kakashi, whose back was to Nane as she approached.

"Ah, Tinane, Kakashi is here to pick you up."

Kakashi turned to greet Nane and was dumbstruck. She was gorgeous! He had thought she was attractive before, but he had not expected this!

Nane cleared her throat when Kakashi had not said anything for a few moments. She hoped that he wouldn't laugh when he saw her. She really had not dreamed that she could take away his speech. Nane smiled nervously.

Hiro chuckled, patted Kakashi on the shoulder and walked passed the couple towards his home.

"Have a good time, dear." He said to his daughter as he passed by. Hiro started to whistle a tune.

"Kakashi, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I apologize. Are you ready?" He said offering her his crooked elbow. Nane nodded and took the offered limb. She was trying very hard not to giggle, or worse yet run on at the mouth. Both she did when nervous.

_You spent two weeks with the man on a mission. GET OVER IT! Damn Ninja God!_

Taking a few quiet deep breaths, Nane calmed herself and decided to try some conversation.

"So, how have your missions been going?" Kakashi beat her to the subject matter change.

"Um…Really well actually. I have been on a few with Might Guy and his group…." Nane went into the unclassified details of the latest missions that she had been a part of. Kakashi listened to her, but was really trying to buy himself some time to get over the shock of discovering this beautiful woman that had been hiding in Nane.

"Kakashi?" Nane patted his arm for attention. He looked down at her and she repeated her question. "Where are we going?"

"Oh. It is a little restaurant and bar that my friends and I frequent a lot. We try to get together at least once or twice a week, depending on who is in town. This place has really good food and the liquor is up to par as well. I hope that you'll like it."

"I am sure I will." Nane smiled, suddenly a little more at ease with the night. Though, once inside the restaurant she found her anxiety starting to rise sharply. There sat some of Konoha's finest and best. Might Guy waved them over excitedly and greeted Nane warmly.

"I see my Eternal Rival, managed to get you to come, Nane." He said as he pulled her into a very awkward hug. Nane looked over Guy's shoulder at Kakashi for help.

"Hey, Guy, Nane needs to be introduced to everyone else. She hasn't been in jonin rank long enough to have met anyone besides your sorry butt. Do the honors while I get drinks." Kakashi winked at Nane and made his way to the bar.

Nane felt herself starting to panic as her life preserver floated away towards the bar. Then Guy had her about the shoulders and turned her to face the rest of the group. There was Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Raido Namiashi, Ibiki Morino, and Genma Shiranui.

_Whoa!_ She thought to herself as she looked at the gathered ninja. _The Ninja Gods must have a pantheon. _Her eyes landed on Genma. _He is gorgeous too!_

"Hey, doll face." Genma said past the senbon he was currently chewing on. He took it out, and flashed a killer smile for her benefit. Nane felt her cheeks burn.

"Here, Nane." Kakashi handed her a beer in a tall cold glass. Then he guided them to a spot at the table beside Asuma and Kurenai. Nane had the Copy Nin on one side of her and the Third Hokage's son on the other. Never had she felt more of a mouse in her life. She looked into her beer and silently prayed that she wouldn't embarrass herself tonight before this group.

Kurenai reached around Asuma and touched Nane's hand.

"You're the chakra molder, right? I saw the ICE tag on Kakashi canteen. That is a marvelous gift you have." The Genjutsu expert was very nice. She seemed to know that Nane was nervous.

"Thank you," was the only intelligent thing she could think to say. Then Guy piped up.

"She has done more than that. When she worked with our team as medic she had these tags that plugged up some pretty serious injuries that some civilians had sustained." He wiggled his fingers and crudely pantomimed fixing injuries. "I have never seen anything like it." Nane blushed deepened. She felt Kakashi's hand on her knee as he gave it a squeeze for reassurance. She relaxed a little. From across the table Genma smiled around his senbon.

"Yeah, but can she fight?"

Kakashi spoke up for that right away.

"She took out at least 15 sound nin and saved my butt while doing it."

"Well done, Tinane." Asuma said beside her. The conversation moved on to other things much to Nane relief. She found that her head had started to pound.

"Crap!" She whispered. Kakashi leaned in to her.

"You, ok?" He whispered back.

She nodded.

"I just need to…." She wiggled her fingers in a vague mimic of her weaving. He nodded and moved to let her out. She smiled reassuringly at him and politely excused herself from the table. Once outside the restaurant, she closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath she opened her now glowing eyes and started to weave.

"Is she ok?" Kurenai asked quietly as she saw Nane go outside. Kakashi nodded as he watched his date leave.

"Side effect of her chakra flow is that she gets to the point that she _has_ to use it. Otherwise, it gives her headaches and has put her in the hospital. Weaving those tags expends enough for her to keep things in balance."

"She wouldn't do it in our presence." Guy dropped his energetic pose for a moment. "She would excuse herself and go away from us. Neji, kept an eye on her, but said what she was doing was beyond him."

Asuma had parted the curtains on the window. He could see Nane as she moved her fingers in mid air, manipulating something that he could not see. He did see her eyes glowing brilliant green.

"I can see why. She seems to be fairly self conscious. Kakashi, why did you bring her?" Asuma let the curtain fall back into place and looked at his friend. Kakashi shrugged.

"She needs as many friends as she can get." He said simply.

In about fifteen minutes Nane returned rolling her shoulders and feeling much better. More in control and less anxious, she placed eight ICE tags on the table. Kakashi laughed.

"Bribes?"

"Gifts." She said simply to him. To the rest seated at the table. "For your canteens. Charge them with a little chakra and slap them on. They will fall off after about four or five days." She slid in next to Kakashi smiling.

"So, what is for dinner?"

Afterwards, Kakashi escorted her home.

"Thank you, Kakashi. I had a wonderful time." Nane said as they approached the Yuu Compound.

"First time is the invite. If you pass the test, your in and can show up anytime." He squeezed her hand, "I think I can safely say that you passed." Nane smiled.

"Well, thanks again." She opened the gate, and then looked over her shoulder. "See you around, Kakashi."

"Good night, Nane."

Safely on the other side, Nane slid down to her rump with a sigh. Happy, yes, but relieved to be home. She could hear the soft bubble of the waterfall and the occasional splash of the koi in the pond just off to the left. All of the lights were off in the compound except for one leading into the house. Nane smiled, took off the killer shoes, and made her way to that light.

Kakashi walked towards his own home, hands in pockets, going over the evening. He was pleased that after Nane's gift of chakra tags she was more comfortable with his friends and they were with her. Kakashi really wanted her to see that she could hold her own with the big dogs. Held it she did. Nane had made training dates with Guy and Asuma. She even went toe to toe with Anko when the crazy woman got on her jag about the upcoming chunin exams.

He also noticed how Genma looked at her and how Nane responded to that attention. It made Kakashi's hackles bristle. Genma tended to 'love 'em and leave 'em'. Kakashi didn't want that to happen to Nane. She deserved much better than that.

Kakashi stopped. Why did he even care _who _Nane ended up with? He had only known this woman several months, and really had only spent two weeks in her constant presence. After that time, nothing. He had gone on doing his own thing, and she hers. Or had he? The encounter in front of the weaver's shop came to mind. He realized that he had been walking down that street and past the shop great deal.

It boiled down to the fact that he _did_ care, and it definitely was NOT Genma that she should be with. Kakashi growled and started walking again. _How _had he allowed her to get to him? Knowing that she had, what was he going to do about it?

* * *

A few weeks later, Nane walked the streets of Konoha. Music in her ears, she wandered aimlessly letting her feet take her. A hand fell on her shoulder and she looked behind her.

Genma flashed a smile.

"Hey, doll face."

Immediately, Nane's face flushed. She turned to the Senbon user, taking the earphones from her ears.

"Genma, how are you?"

"Great. We are getting together tonight. Wanna come with me?"

Nane was shocked. Another _god nin _was actually talking with her, _and_ asking her, a mortal, impossible things. With shocks like these, she was finding, when they happened enough they became easier to deal with.

"Um..Sure, Genma. Same place?"

"Yep. Same time. I have some meetings shortly about the Chunin Exams next week. So, I will see you at the bar. "

"O..Okay. See you…" As she spoke Genma leaned in and kissed her cheek. Nane's eyes flew open.

"See you later, doll face." He said smiling as he walked away from her. Nane blinked a few times, and then put her music back in her ears. Her mind was running rat races as her feet resumed their walking. She almost couldn't believe what just happened, but Genma's lingering scent told her otherwise. He smelled like cinnamon.

* * *

Nane arrived at the restaurant on time. Mei-Mei had helped her dress again. Tonight she wore a green Chinese style silk tunic and pant combo. Her hair was plaited from the sides and fused into a single long braid down her back. She made her way first to the bar and got a beer. Then she pushed her way to the back where the jonin table was. On arrival, only Genma sat there in black slacks and a blue shirt with several of the buttons open at the top and a senbon in his mouth. Nane looked at him in confusion.

"Where are the others?" She asked. Genma smiled and patted the seat next to him.

"They are all out on missions."

Nane took the seat he indicated. Her anxiety was starting to rise as well as her disappointment. Remembering the last time, she had made several high chakra consuming tags before coming. So her anxiety was just that, anxiety. _Alone with Genma!_

"OK. So, what is on the menu tonight?" She asked as she took a drink of the beer, looking at Genma over the top of her glass.

Genma looked at her and winked. He knew he shouldn't tease her, but he couldn't help it.

"_Whatever_, you want, doll face."

Nane almost spewed the beer. In her attempts to not do that, she started to choke on it. Genma looked concerned and gave her a few pats on the back. Then he leaned closer to her.

"Easy, girl. Relax. It is just a date. We talk and eat. Then, I will walk you home. That is it."

Nane wiped her mouth with a napkin and smiled weakly.

"Pretty obvious I haven't done this a lot. Huh?"

Genma smiled, eyes twinkling merrily.

"It gets better. Now. Food." He sat back and started to rattle off what was good on this day of the week. Nane took another sip of the beer, this time managing to swallow correctly without endangering her life.

Their conversations roamed over many topics. Nane had learned that Genma had only recently become a Chunin proctor. He had picked up the duties when his friend Hayate had been murdered during the last exam and the resulting Crush the leaf attempt by Orochimaru and his Sound ninja. He had funny stories about many of those that were seated at the table the last time she was here. Before she knew it, the evening was done.

As they walked, Genma had claimed one of her hands. Nane found that she was alright doing that. They came to one of the parks and Genma picked a bench and sat down pulling her down to sit beside him. He placed an arm around her shoulders. The scent of cinnamon enveloped her and she let out a sigh and rested her head on his shoulder.

The two sat there quietly, until a man approached them.

"Spare change?"

Genma waved a hand at the man.

"None here. Sorry." Then a flash of silver as a blade was drawn.

"I must insist." He said. Genma and Nane looked up at the panhandler. He was a very large man with a large knife. The couple wore civilian clothes. Nothing marked them as ninja. They looked at each other and grinned a 'yeah right'.

Genma slid his arm down around her waist. Then, in a flutter of leaves, he moved them from the bench to just behind their would be attacker.

"Ninja! Shit!" He said watching the leaves fall onto the vacant bench.

"That is right, bunky. Shit!" The last was because there _were _ninja present, and not just Genma and Nane. Dark masked forms were erupting from shadows everywhere. The panhandler screamed like a girl and ran dropping his knife as he fled. He only made four or five steps when a kunai was planted in his chest cutting off the scream.

Genma tried to pull Nane behind him, but found that she had dropped to one knee. She flipped up the leg of her pants and pulled out a watashi blade. His respect for her went up several notches when she stood at his back ready to take on their attackers. Genma already had several senbon ready.

"Genma, how did they get in here?"

He shrugged.

"Question for later." He threw several senbon and two of the attackers fell. Others rushed the two, kunai flashing as they were thrown at the couple. Nane skillfully deflected or rerouted the blades. Then she leapt from Genma's side to engage one of the ninja. He could see why Kakashi was impressed. Nane was very good. Then a glow attracted his attention. At the base of one of the trees one of the attacking nin held the source of the glow. As Genma watched it intensified. Then, behind him, he heard Nane yell in pain.

Nane had fallen to her knees and dropped her short sword as she grabbed her head in obvious pain. Genma threw a handful of senbon at the ninja holding, whatever it was, and raced over to Nane's side picking up her blade. The glow winked out and woman beside him collapsed. The dark ninja were encircled the couple. Genma stood over Nane ready with her blade. Heads turned, as they all heard the sound of approaching assistance. An unspoken signal was given and the dark nin all vanished.

Genma was relieved to see familiar faces coming to their aid as he knelt down to check Nane. She was unharmed other than being unconscious. Gently, he picked her up in his arms. He shook his head. Kakashi was right. This woman needed friends. Someone was out to get her.

* * *

"Genma, watch out!" Nane yelled sitting straight up in her bed. Then she sagged, seeing where she was. The fight was over, but what happened? Was Genma alright? Where were those dark ninja? How did they get in? Sliding out of bed, Nane put on her slippers and house coat and left her bedroom. The house was quiet as she walked the halls. Being night time, it was the only time the house was _truly _quiet.

Nane made her way to her father's office. She could see the light through the painted screen door. Softly she knocked on the door frame.

"Come." Nane slid open the door and found her father, mother, _and Kakashi._

"Kakashi, your back?"

He nodded.

"Just. I heard you and Genma were attacked and came over to see that you were alright."

Nane nodded that she was fine, and then looked at her father, concern flooding into her.

"Is Genma injured? Something happened to me during the fight and I don't remember how it ended." Her parents looked at one another, but it was Kakashi that answered.

"Genma is fine. Apparently, you made a good show against the invaders. Our patrols had found how your attackers got in and were in process of tracking them when you two were attacked." He glanced quickly at the elder Yuu's. Then back at Nane.

"What ever they were after, you and Genma prevented them from completing their mission."

"So we don't know their objective."

"No. It's under investigation." Kakashi stood and bowed to Hiro and Hime. "I will head off now that I know you are well, Yuu."

"I will walk you out, Kakashi." Nane bowed to Kakashi, knowing that something was angering him.

When they reached the gate, Nane reached out and touched Kakashi's arm.

"Is there something wrong, Kakashi?"

"Not a thing. How was your date with Genma?" His voice held an ice that she had never heard before. His visible eye looked dead. She took a step back and dropped her hand.

"Fine." Nane said slightly confused by his attitude.

He turned to the gate door and opened it.

"I am glad. See you around."

"Kakashi!" Nane raised her hand to stop him and explain, but he was gone. She stared down the empty alley for a moment, then closed the gate and locked it.

"Crap! Men are so confusing!" She said to herself as she walked back to the house.

* * *

Kakashi was angry and frightened. He was angry at Genma for making moves on her, and at Nane for her response to those advances. _But, you didn't make any yourself._ He reminded himself angrily.

Frightened as to how close she came to being hurt or worse tonight. The thought she would want Genma and not him, irritated him further. He flew over the roof tops heading for the Hokage's apartments.

A light was still on and several Anbu were stationed around the parameter. When they saw Kakashi they waved him through. He quickly went into the private offices of the Hokage. Tsunade sat at her small desk listening to Genma. Both looked up as he entered.

Kakashi walked across the room to Genma and punched him in the face. Genma took the punch stumbling slightly and glaring back at Kakashi in some confusion.

"Hatake!" Tsunade's voice thundered in the small office.

"How did she get hurt?" Kakashi snarled as he glared at Genma.

"He was just getting to that when you interrupted, Brat. Now, stand down or I will have my Anbu escort you away." Tsunade's voice was stern.

Kakashi's eye twitched, but he took several steps away from the Senbon user.

"Yes, Hokage."

"Genma, continue please."

Genma turned back to Tsunade, but kept Kakashi in his periphery in case the Copy Nin wanted to repeat the blow to his head.

"After the attack started, Tinane readily engaged the dark nin. She did not back down. I notice several that were on the sidelines not attacking. They had some sort of crystal that glowed. When it grew brightest was when Nane just went down. Shortly after that, our guys showed up and the dark nin left."

Kakashi looked at Tsunade.

"He _is_ getting desperate."

"Agreed. Once we get a little more information, I will go and talk with them. Until then.." Kakashi held up a hand.

"I understand."

Genma looked at them both.

"But, I don't."

Kakashi glared at his friend, then left.

"Hokage, what the hell is going on? Why were those guys after Yuu Tinane? And why in the HELL did Hatake just deck me?"

"Go home, Genma." Tsunade waved him out not bothering to clue him in. A blind person could tell why Kakashi punched Genma. The rest, well, Genma did not need to know yet.

* * *

Kakashi sat up in the tree overlooking the Yuu Compound. The entire house hold was asleep. In the quiet he was finding his own thoughts to be very loud and highly irritating. He felt _slightly_ bad for punching Genma, but only slightly.

"Kakashi, is that you?" A voice hissed from one of the windows. On the third level he saw a head stick out from a window. Nane. Moving quietly he traveled along the roof to a point just above her window. Once there he hung upside down looking at her, sticking to the building by chakra.

"Yes?" He said quietly, trying to not wake anyone in the adjoining rooms.

"I am sorry." She said simply. He cocked his head. With his orientation all of the hair on his head hung crazily. Nane tried with great difficulty not to laugh.

"For what?" As if he did not know.

"For whatever made you upset with me." She said. "The dinner was really nice with Genma, but you weren't there. "

"You were expecting me there?"

"Of course I was, Kakashi. Genma, made it sound like everyone would be there. When it was only him, I was disappointed and anxious." She saw Kakashi's eye darken. "He was a perfect gentleman, Kakashi." She reassured the man sticking to her wall. Nane continued, "When you started calling me by my surname I knew that there was something wrong." Kakashi felt terrible for making her think that he was mad at her for something that she had no control over. Especially, since she was expecting him. He decided that Genma had earned the punch.

"Nane, I should apologize to you. I just got back from a mission, was tired already and then heard you were hurt. I really was not thinking clearly." He scratched the back of his head and sighed. "I probably should do the same to Genma."

"Why?"

"I sort of punched him in the face." Nane's mouth dropped open.

"You didn't? He's you friend."

"Yeah, I know and I did." He said. Then he shook his head, "but he did trick you into a date."

Nane smiled at Kakashi.

"Thank you for trying to keep him in line, but 'trick' is the operative word there, Kakashi. You know, I do seem to remember someone arranging a date with me through my _mother."_

"You do, huh?"

Nane reached out and touched Kakashi's masked cheek.

"Go home and sleep, Kakashi. I will see you later." She withdrew into her room.

"Good night, Nane."

"GO HOME, HATAKE!" Hiro's voice boomed from inside the house.

Nane smiled and Kakashi vanished, swirling leaves in his place.

* * *

Blocks away, Kakashi stopped landing silently on the sidewalk. With a practiced swipe he nicked his thumb on a hidden razor. Blood welled up on the self inflicted slice. Then he focused his chakra, made the hand signs and slapped his hand on the ground. In a puff of white smoke a tawny pug in a cape and hiate appeared.

"Yo, Kakashi, what's up?"

"I have an assignment for you guys. It will be long term, but I need the extra eyes."

"What is it?"

"I need you guys to play watch dog to a fellow ninja."

"Why? Isn't he capable of taking care of himself?"

"Under normal circumstances, most definitely. Orochimaru has marked her. "

Pakun's ears perked up.

"_Her?_ Kakashi, have you finally found a mate?" Kakashi rapped the pug on the head.

"Pay attention, Pakun. Tinane is special and that snake is after her. I can't be here all of the time. So will you and the pack watch her for me? She can handle 99% of the crap thrown at her. Orochimaru is the 1% that she will have problems with."

Pakun waved a paw at his summoner.

"Not a problem, Kakashi. We will get right on it."

"Thanks, my friend."

With another puff of smoke the pug was gone. Kakashi felt that he could breathe again. Then Pakun's words came back to him, _finally found a mate. _He shook his head trying to put it out of his mind.

"I really need to sleep." He said to himself as he resumed his walk home.

* * *

**Another chap done. Reveiw please if you can. :) I really would like to know what folks think. .com/art/Cover-120059556 and .com/art/Black-OP-Red-Anbu-118508495 are my own art that goes with this story. I have more in mind, but I think I have to get the story out of my brain frist. Coming up on 2 weeks of Plot fluffers (bunnies), and I think I almost have them ironed out. :)**

**TB**


	7. Konoha Riverside and Finding out

7

* * *

Konoha Riverside.

"Kakashi, your hair is a mess. When was the last time you had it cut?" Nane said when Kakashi arrived at the shop with bento boxes in hand. He acted defeated and hung his head.

"I am gone for weeks on a mission. So, I try to surprise you with a nice riverside lunch and you complain about my hair." She came around the counter and gave him a hug.

"Welcome, home. Hope your mission went well. Thank you for the lunch invite. By the way your hair is a mess." She smiled. "Better?"

"Much, Miss Yuu. Do you have scissors?"

"Later, I am hungry, Mr. Hatake. Lets go." To her sister-in-Law. "Mei-Mei, I am leaving for the afternoon. Tell, ma where I went so she won't worry." Mei-Mei was leaning on the counter gazing at Kakashi. He moved a step one way then the other. Mei-Mei followed him with the same dreamy look. Nane laughed and snapped her fingers under the woman's nose.

"Sorry, Nane. I will tell your mother you are with Hatake-sama."

Nane grabbed Kakashi's hand and left the shop with him in tow.

Happily, Nane walked with Kakashi along Konoha streets to the river. They chatted about different things from novels to music to ninja stories. When they reached a particular tree both silently decided to sit and watch the river. Kakashi opened the lunches and they continued talking and enjoying the cooler weather that had finally descended upon Konoha.

Nane leaned up against the tree and pulled out a book she was just starting. Kakashi decided to get comfortable as well and put his head in her lap. Use to heads in her lap, Nane started reading her book out loud. Absently, she stroke Kakashi's hair as she read. It was something that she did to calm any one of her numerous nieces or nephews before they went to bed. She had done that so often, for so long it was second nature to do so now. Nane did not even register who it was in her lap. It was something normal and comfortable.

Kakashi closed his eye and started to drift off. After a while, he noticed that she had stopped reading, but her hand was still playing with his hair. Opening his eye, he found her to be looking down at him with furrowed brows. He reached up and smoothed the crease with a gentle finger.

"That will become permanent if you keep doing that." He tired to sound playful. Anything to get her back into a good mood.

"What do you see in me, Kakashi?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you hanging around me? I am just a low level, newly promoted jonin. You are the great Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi with a bounty on your head that is insane. I am mousy and plain. Your….well a Ninja God. So, why are you here with your head in my lap? What do you see in me?"

Kakashi thought for a moment then reached up and stroked her cheek with two fingers.

"I see an insanely beautiful, powerful, intelligent and funny woman. I have fun when I am with you. Your family is huge, loud and utterly wonderful. Though, I swear that you all keep that compound colder than Snow country. I like being around you, Nane."

Nane blushed and continued to play in his hair.

"You really do need a hair cut." She said again absently twirling a long silver lock. Kakashi smiled behind his mask. Gently, he placed a hand behind her head and guided her to him. When their lips touched through his mask Nane reveled in it. Then her brain kicked in. She broke the contact.

"CRAP! I gotta go." She said as she got up quickly. Kakashi barely had time to sit up, lest he get thrown to the ground in her haste to get away.

"Nane?"

She held up a hand to him. Kakashi closed his mouth.

"I will talk to you later. Bye." And she was gone. Kakashi laughed.

"First time _that _has ever happened." Shaking his head he repositioned himself against the tree and pulled out his book. Hopefully, Nane would be back later.

Nane entered the compound flustered. _He had kissed her. The damn Ninja God himself KISSED her!_ Then she ran away from him. Nane smacked herself on the forehead and realized that it hurt from more than the self inflicted pain.

She was distracted by some arguing from inside the offices; Nane could hear her father's raised voice. Concerned, she walked over to listen.

"I told you that we could not protect her anywhere we went. It had gotten worse over the intervening years. This village was the only choice. Our _last _choice, and even this is proving unsafe."

"The blocks are breaking down, Hiro. I think the chakra overloads are adding to the deterioration of the genjutsu."A female voice said.

"Then fix them. I don't want Tinane to remember ANYTHING that snake did to her or this family. She should not have to live in fear."

"He has already tried for her twice. We know he is getting to the point where her skills…"

"Where she would be forced to use her powers, I know. He knows just about as much as we do about her potential. If we can keep it locked up for a little longer, perhaps the danger will pass."

_Potential!_ Her thoughts went immediately to her testing mission and the tree.

"I understand and agree that she needs to be protected. However, she will start to wonder why she is not going on more missions."

Nane finally recognized the Hokage voice.

"Then lie to her, Tsunade. Tell her anything. Just don't let her out of the village."

"Hiro, you also have to understand that she may not physically be able to handle the power if it isn't allowed to evolve and grow into it. Kakashi told me about the nightmares and the increasing occurrences of her headaches. He told me that she has piles of chakra tags. Soon, she won't have time to do anything else, _but to siphon off her own energy to keep it from killing her_. You cannot expect…"

"The siphons…"

"Are a stop gap. That is why she needed to become a ninja. She has to use that excess. You know that. Otherwise, it just keeps building. Hiro, you need to tell her."

"No."

Tinane opened the door. Hiro turned to her and his face dropped. Tsunade just looked in the girl's direction sadly, and then dropped her own gaze to the floor.

"'No', father? 'Truth in all things' is what you taught us. Yet you have been lying to me. _I _am the reason that we moved the family so much? _I_ am the only one who gets her memory wiped? Does the whole family know about this but me? Who is after me?"

"Orochimaru." Hiro flashed Tsunade a withering look. Nane felt a cold shiver run down her neck.

"Why would this village's worst enemy be after me? We are not even from Konoha." Nane's head was aching greatly and increasing quickly with her anger and fear. She applied pressure to the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes to try to alleviate the pain.

"Your chakra molding skills can help him fix his jutsu's. He was one of the specialists involved in your case when you were living in Snow." Hiro said as he sat down behind his desk.

"Wonderful. So the attack on Kakashi and I, _and_ the one here in the village when I went out with Genma?"

"Organized to kidnap you and bring you to him." Tsunade confirmed quietly.

Nane shook her head. It was becoming harder to think.

"No one ever decided that I was old enough to deal with this? No one trusted me?" She looked at both of her elders. "I am twenty three years old and a tested jonin who and be asked to risk her life for this village and you don't feel that I can take care of myself or deal with the fact that a crazy person is after me!"

She put a fist to her head and closed her eyes again. It really hurt now. The pain was throughout her head and starting to run down her neck. When she opened her eyes they glowed, startling both Hokage and her father. Turning on her heel Nane left the compound in ninja fashion. Over the roof tops.

Finding out the Hard Way.

When Kakashi returned from the river, he found Nane sitting on the stair just outside his apartment door. She had her arms and head were balanced on her knees as she rocked back and forth. Hearing his approach, she lifted her head from her arms. Her tear streaked face made his heart break, but when she opened her eyes, his gut sank and he began to fear greatly for her. Nane's eyes glowed that impossible green.

"Nane?"

She stood as he came closer. Her hand clamped hard to the railing next to her. She sniffed before she spoke.

"I couldn't stay at home, and I didn't know where else to go, Kakashi. I'm so mad right now! " She lost her balance and stumbled into him. Nane grabbed at his vest trying to keep upright as the world suddenly spun. Scooping her up into his arms, the silver haired ninja carried the woman into his apartment.

"Nane, you need to discharge some of the chakra." He said as he deposited her in a chair. She waved her hands at him.

"Can't concentrate on that right now. I still can't believe that they all lied to me."

"Nane, calm down. You have to get rid of the extra chakra." She shook her head, and he noticed a twitch in the movement. He tried to recall anything from her file that would help him.

"Talk to me. What's happened? Why are you so upset? Who lied to you?" Perhaps if he found out what was making her angry he could calm her enough for her to balance herself off.

"_Theylied to me_, Kakashi. My own _family_ lied to me." The disbelief and disgust dripped from her voice. "The attacks in the forest and here in Konoha were meant for me. Orochimaru is after me for some crazy reason." For a moment she was quiet as pieces fell into place for her.

"Are his the eyes that I see in my dreams? I can't remember what he did to me, Kakashi, but I see these eyes and I am terrified. The Hokage knew! At least _she _was trying to get him to tell me. I _am_ twenty three for gods sake! Ow ow."

Nane's headache was reaching blinding proportions. She leaned back into the chair.

"Augh, I just want it all to stop, Kakashi. I want to be normal."

"Nane, listen to me. You need to calm down and discharge."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was concerned. At some point he had removed his hiate and activated the sharingan which was swirling slowly as he looked at her. He could see the state she was in.

"I just want to sleep, Kakashi."

Kakashi knew that rang a bell. He really had to get to her file in the nightstand.

"Stay there. I will be right back." He stood and started for his bedroom.

"Kakashi…"

"I am not leaving, Nane." He called from the back of the apartment. In his bedroom he went to the file and started to page through it. He had just found the entry stating that her wanting to sleep was a bad thing, especially, if she hadn't gotten rid of the excess chakra, when Nane appeared at the door.

"What is that?" She asked fearing the answer. Kakashi closed the file and she saw her name. She gripped the door frame hard enough to make her knuckles blanch. Nane closed her eyes and started shaking her head in disbelief.

"You knew too? Does the whole damn village know, but me?" When she opened her eyes, Kakashi saw that they were approaching the level that he witnessed in the forest.

"Nane we have to get you to the hos…."

"No thanks, _Hatake._" She said with a slicing motion. "I have been there before and you _know_ how well that went. " Nane stumbled back to the living room leaning heavily on the hallway wall. She was looking around moderately confused, trying to figure out what to do. He was noticing more spasmodic and erratic movements of her body as the imminent chakra overload edged closer. Kakashi knew he needed to get help, but he could not leave her. In her current frame of mind she would run. Then, when she overloaded, no one would be able to help her.

"Nane…"

"Was any of what you said at the river, true?" She said as she turned to face him.

"Nane…" Kakashi took a step towards her, arms open. She took a step back shaking her head.

"Apparently, not. I understand." She laughed with a slightly hysterical edge. "I am just another asset of the village like the Nine-Tail, or the Uchiha that needs to be controlled or contained."

"Nane stop this." Kakashi took another step closer, praying that she would not find out that she was capable of killing him in an instant.

"I hate my family, this village, you, Orochimaru and myself for being what I am and not being normal…" By the last, Nane was yelling. Kakashi closed the distance between them, catching Nane as her eyes rolled upwards and she started to collapse. She slowly blinked and looked into Kakashi's eyes, her own burning brighter than a star.

"You did your job well, Hatake. Great acting job. I almost believed you…cared."

"Nane.." He whispered as her eyes rolled back and she began to seize in his arms. Wasting no more time, Kakashi picked her up and rushed her to the hospital. As he ran, a tear fell from the eye that was given to him.

When she opened her eyes again, Nane found the headache to be stellar. Sunlight streamed into her hospital room and she hated it. _Add it to the list, _she thought miserably. Slowly, she raised a hand up to her eyes to rub them. Off to her side, some one started to move.

"Nane?" Kakashi asked as he closed his book.

"Go away, Hatake. I release you from what ever assignment you were given. Tell Tusnade that I fired you." She waved a hand in his direction. Nane couldn't look at him. It was too much of a blow to her self esteem and her heart. She had been right, why would _anyone _of his caliber even look twice at her without being paid or ordered to.

"Tinane, listen to me." Kakashi started.

"What so you can tell me how you were just doing your job. Everyone has lied to me, Kakashi, lied to me for years apparently. You were no different; you just got paid to do it. Just leave me." Nane curled into a ball, tears rolling down to the pillow.

"I never told you what I knew because I was ordered to. It is not just you that we are trying to protect, Tinane."

She sat up and glared at him.

"I can't bring myself to care anymore, Hatake. I have been through a hell that I can only remember in my dreams, and I blow things apart because of them. I am being shackled mentally and physically, "she held up her wrists showing the siphon bands, "lied to, and attacked. I am feeling _broken and used. _I am tired of caring about the greater good, because, contrary to my naive brain, the greater good is going to burn me down just to prevent me from _possibly_ helping Orochimaru. I know that if I become too much of a liability I will disappear."

Kakashi stared at her with his one visible eye.

"Get. Over. It. Worse things go on that few in this village can even imagine. You, Yuu Tinane are a jonin of the Leaf. Your pledge is to do anything your Hokage commands you to, with the gifts and skills that you have." His voice was colder than anything she had heard before. He continued, "If, in completing the tasks, you are used and broken, then you have honorably portrayed your role as a weapon of Konoha. You are not the only one who has been through hell. You just need to find your way back and be stronger for it."

Kakashi's eye narrowed. He knew she was trying to drive him away. It hurt him to see her feeling so alone and crushed. Nane lay back down, her back to him, once again curling in on herself.

"Just leave me alone, Hatake. Don't worry, pass along to anyone concerned that I will protect your precious Konoha. If Orochimaru gets a hold of me, I will make sure he can't use me. Just look for the crater. Now, go away."

She looked so little in the hospital bed. Kakashi stood there for a few more moments then disappeared in a puff of breeze.

When he was gone, Nane cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Well another update. Hope you enjoy. I am still liking this so I will continue. Possibility for tweaking of the chapters, but I will tell you when it happens. Fluid tales. :) **

**TB**


	8. Snatch and Captured in Snow

8

Snatch.

"She won't talk to anyone in her family or Kakashi." Shizune said as she reported Tinane's condition to the Hokage. Tsunade could only nod.

"I was afraid that it would come to this. How is she otherwise?"

"Fine, the overload and resulting seizure thankfully did no damage. She can go home if she wants. The fact is she doesn't want to go."

Tsunade sat thinking for a while as she gazed out of the window. Nodding again she seemed to decide on something.

"That Snow country mission…"

Shizune was puzzled by the Hokage's comment.

"What mission?"

"The one I am making up now." Shizune raised an eyebrow.

"We will send, Guy…"

"He is already out on mission," corrected her aide helpfully.

"Hmmm… Then Genma. They seemed to still be getting along, right?"

"He did visit her today, one of the few she _has_ allowed." Shizune nodded, starting to get the drift of the Hokage's thoughts.

"We will need them to check out some rumors of…" She dropped off thinking of a suitable red herring.

"Black market drugs," Shizune filled in helpfully. Tsunade snapped her fingers in agreement.

"Wonderful, Shizune. With her out of the village, it should give everyone involved a break and some room to breathe." Tsunade seemed very happy with the idea.

"Is that wise to let her leave the village, though?"

"Probably not, but it still needs to be done. That young woman is right. She is a jonin of the Leaf. So, let's put her to work as one."

"Even if it is a bogus mission?"

"Even if." The Hokage began to write up the mission specs on a scroll.

* * *

"Where did you send her?" Kakashi demanded when he arrived to the Hokage's office several days later.

"Away, Hatake. Everyone needs some time apart right now. She and Genma should be able to handle just about anything. I gave him strict orders to take it easy and to just act as couple while seeing if any rumors of black market dealings are true."

"Where?" Kakashi said through clenched teeth. His pack had lost her scent after the second day and he really disliked the fact that Shiranui was paired with Nane.

"Classified, Brat. Now, go home and take it easy. Start a hobby. They will be gone for at least a month."

"What if Orochimaru tries for her again?"

"Only Shizune and I know where they are going." Tsunade took a deep breath and looked at the masked man, softening her voice. "Trust them, Kakashi. They are good, capable Nin. Now. Go. Home."

Kakashi left the offices with every intention of going home, but found he was heading to the Yuu compound.

He rang the bells and an abnormally quiet Tasuke answered.

"Hi, Kashi-sama. You wanna see grandpa?" The child looked like he wanted to cry. Kakashi scooped him up as he came into the compound.

"Yes, I would, Tasuke. Show me the way."

The entire household was quiet like the boy in his arms. The energy that was usually barely contained had been greatly diminished. They had lost one of their own and the entire group felt that loss greatly. He would hate to see them after the death of anyone. This family had relied on each member, that the loss of one was as traumatic as loosing a limb.

Tasuke directed him, not to the offices, but to the main family room. That too was empty, save for the large man in the back. Hiro sat alone in the shadows, a bottle of sake sat next to him.

"Tasuke, go and fetch another cup for Kakashi." Slurred Hiro as Kakashi set Tasuke to his feet.

Kakashi held up his hand.

"That is ok, Tasuke, I'm fine."

"Go find your mum, 'suke. Kakashi-sama and I have to talk."

The little one quietly left the room, closing the screen behind him. Kakashi sat down with his back against a wall. Hiro sat against the other, the sake in the corner between them.

"I don't know where they went, Hiro. Tsunade won't tell me."

Hiro laughed bitterly.

"She won't tell us either. So, here I sit. Hime is in her work room. Hasn't come out since the fight. Nane refused to let even _her_ in to the hospital when she woke up. I heard she wouldn't see you either."

Kakashi nodded silently.

"I think she is a little mad at all of us." Kakashi's finger found a minute flaw in the tatami mat that he sat on. Absently, he picked at the flaw with a finger nail.

"A mighty understatement, Hatake. I don't think I have ever seen her that angry in her life. She was always such an easy going child. Never had trouble with her like we did with her brothers, tantrums and all. Then things changed when her chakra became an issue. She still remained bright and capable, but after HE got done with her, she started having severe anxiety attacks and self esteem problems. That is why we blocked her. She was afraid all of the time. It overshadowed who she was and broke hearts of all who knew her." Seeing the family reaction, Kakashi could understand why they did what they did.

Hiro tipped back the bottle and found it empty. He frowned and put the bottle down and continued, "I was only trying to protect her, like a father should, and I failed. If I knew what _he_ was in the beginning…"

"He can't last forever." Kakashi looked at the big man intently.

"But he is trying to, and with her abilities, Nane could help him achieve it."

* * *

Nane was deliriously happy. She and Genma had been sent to Snow to investigate black market drug traders. So far, the rumors had actually taken them up to her old home.

They stayed in a small inn posing as a newlywed couple. It was easy to act that part with Genma. He was comfortable, like her brothers, and she told him so. She had gotten to know him over the last two weeks. The man's eyes wandered over every female and she knew he wanted to follow them. She also knew his reputation of being a player. Being a good friend was enough for her, and it probably would be for him too once he got over trying to get into her pants.

The Senbon user had tried to make things more intimate, but Nane stopped him.

"Genma, you are a great guy, and I am sorry, but I am not interested in you." Hopefully, he would take her words to heart this time.

Genma frowned and kicked at the snow as they walked hand in hand to the market place. Obviously, he was not use to a female that was immune to his charm.

"It's Hatake, right?" Nane was sure she could hear the pout in his voice. _Kakashi, _Nane sighed, much of her rage had disappeared, but her anger still simmered. Forgiveness was not high on her list of to do's at the moment.

"Forget it, Genma. Right now, that is all a non-issue. Let's just enjoy the time up here and get our job done."

"How can you enjoy all of this cold?" He said as his arm indicated the snow with an all encompassing gesture, "I'm freezing my nads off!"

Nane laughed at the thin blooded southerner's comment. Stooping down, she picked up a handful of snow and started forming a snow ball.

"Nane, don't you dare." Genma warned as he backed away from the snowball wielding ninja.

"Afraid of a little frozen water, Genma?" Nane taunted as she circled him. Merriment twinkled in her blue-green eyes.

"You throw that, doll face; I _will _dump your butt in the river."

"Promises, promises," and on the last she threw the snowball with ninja accuracy. Genma tried to dodge it, but only served to catch it down the back of his collar.

"Shit, you are dead, Yuu!" He hollered as he tore off after her. Nane squealed and ran as fast as she could without chakra towards the village. It wouldn't do to blow their cover with the use of chakra.

Kabuto Yakushi stepped from behind a tree. He had been watching the two Leaf ninja for several days after learning from his network that they were investigating something for the Hokage. Orochimaru would finally have his working jutsu by the end of the week. Smiling, he started walking in the opposite direction of the town. Just beyond the outskirts, a structure existed that would fit their purposes perfectly. It even held a symmetry that his lord would find, enjoyable. Now, Kabuto only had to get all of the players in one spot.

* * *

Captured in Snow.

"Are you certain that the informant said the drug labs were out here?" Genma asked as he and Nane hiked out of town. She nodded as they trod through the knee deep snow. Nane looked to the sky with a practiced eye. It was looking like more snow would fall before nightfall. At least they had brought camping gear with them.

"Yeah, she said that there is an old hospital building that hasn't been used in over ten years. Some sort of accident blew part of it up." She tried to remember what hospital it was, but couldn't. Whenever she hit the memory blocks, Nane grew a little angrier. The emotion gave her the physical energy to plow ahead over the deep snow. Genma followed behind muttering heated remarks about the cold and snow.

They rounded an outcropping of rock and got their first good look at the deserted hospital.

"Gods," whispered Genma as he looked at the damage. There was defiantly weathering and age damage, but there was no mistaking the original, fatal blow to the structure.

"I wonder what did _that_." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"_I did."_ Nane almost had a whimpering sound to her voice. Genma looked over at her in surprise and found her on her knees in the snow. Her face was frozen in horror as she looked at the building and remembered.

"What?"

"I did that, Genma."

"An amazing display, as I remember." Another voice said. Both ninja turned to see Orochimaru and Kabuto standing behind them in the snow, close enough to touch.

"Sonofabitch!" Cursed Genma as Kabuto attacked him, forcing him to leap away from Nane who still remained frozen on her knees, caught in memory. She shivered at the sight of the Sannin behind her. His eyes had not changed from her nightmares and held her fast as any basilisk.

Orochimaru held a crystal in his hand that glowed. With a twist of chakra it glowed more brightly and Nane suddenly relived all of the memories that had been locked away. Sucking in a breath, Nane threw her head back and screamed.

Genma couldn't spare any extra thoughts for Nane. Kabuto kept him too busy. The ex-leaf medic nin had turned his hand into a chakra blade. He pressed an attack that had Genma retreating even further from Nane. Then he felt the presence of others. Suddenly, there were more dark ninja than he could handle. Overwhelmed, Genma fought until he couldn't.

"Well that was far simpler than I would have thought. Don't you think, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha stepped from behind the outcropping. He walked up to where Nane lay.

"Hn, she doesn't look like much."

"Oh, but she is truly one of a kind." Orochimaru had squatted by Nane and captured a lock of red hair in his fingers, feeling its texture.

"She won't help you willingly," observed Sasuke with an odd detachment in his voice.

"Do they ever? I have, however, ways of enticing cooperation, right, Sasuke? Bring her won't you?"

"Hn." Grunted Sasuke as he gathered up the woman and placed her over his shoulder. Silently he, with his burden, followed his master to the derelict hospital.

Nane looked over to where Genma barely held on to consciousness chained upright to the wall. The siphon bands kept him from using chakra and the shackles kept him from anything else. He had been beaten severely. She was sure she saw bone poking out from the torn pant leg at his thigh, and a few fingers appeared to be bent at the wrong angles. Blood oozed from a long gash in his forehead and dripped off of his chin. The somewhat standing position had to hurt like hell with his leg injury.

Orochimaru's people were, by far, kinder to her. She had only been slapped around a little once she woke to find siphon bands around her neck and wrists. Nane had to smile at that. Underestimation was a wonderful thing. The snake man's thugs would not be around for awhile. Hopefully time enough for her to accomplish what she needed to. Taking a deep breath she started to meditate. If there was anything Orochimaru had taught her when she was small, it was to meditate, the slimy bastard. Nane just needed to keep her anger and rage high to amp up her own production of chakra. At first the siphon did its job and the level dropped off. Nane kept at it. She knew her body would soon gauge the siphon and over come it. Normally, that process could take several days. The trick now, was in forcing the process to accelerate. That was something she had never attempted before. So far, her goal had always been to get rid of the excess. Not call it too herself. Soon, she felt the siphon begin to struggle. It was working. Nane felt herself smile for the first time in days.

Genma opened his eyes and saw Nane with her eyes closed apparently meditating. It was difficult to tell how long he was unconscious; the room in which they were kept had no windows. It reminded him of the operating rooms back in Konoha.

"What are you doing?" His voice was thick with pain. His jaw hurt just from the attempt at talking.

Nane opened her eyes and looked at him. Genma jerked his head back in surprise at seeing the emerald glow that erupted from those orbs. She winked at the handsome nin.

"Trying to get us out of this mess. Close your eyes." He did as she bid. In the next moment he felt the build up of electrical current and actually heard the bird like effect of Chidori. When it was released, he felt the shock wave. Tentatively, he opened his eyes. Nane was standing up, rubbing her wrists, restraints gone.

"How, did you do that?" He had absolutely no access to his chakra due to the siphons. Nane had double the amount on her and she just produced a jutsu.

She smiled and put a finger along the side of her nose.

"I remembered when Orichimaru left this hospital. He thought his siphons had worked to cure me. He never came back or checked my progress with them. He never knew that the siphons only complicated things. So when we left, Dad took all of the records and erased memories, including mine. That is until Orochimaru's little flunkies pulled the gen jutsu blocks. Also, reading the unedited reports that Kakashi had helped too. "She sounded a little sad at the last. Genma gave a little chuckle.

"He is an ass-hole, you know that?" Nane nodded her head, knowing that Genma referred to Kakashi.

"Not to me he isn't. I am sorry, Genma, logically, I know he was bound by the Hokage and my parents, and I thought I could stay mad at him, but I can't. " She said as she made short work of his shackles. They fell to the floor with a clatter. Genma sank slowly to the floor with her help, being careful of his injuries. Nane examined him carefully.

"This will hurt a lot I am afraid."

"Just get it over with, doll face." Nane nodded and quickly pulled each broken finger back into alignment. The bones gave sickening crunches when manipulated. Genma's only sign of discomfort was a slight grimace and a grunt. She then turned her attentions to his thigh. Charging her arms with chakra she jerked and pulled the leg by the knee. The bone went back into place and with a little swirl of chakra threads she started the process of healing the bone. She could only accelerate the process so much. It would still be days until he could walk on it without the danger of rebreaking it.

Nane had so much chakra, even with the double siphons, that at no time did her eyes even fade. Genma put a hand on her cheek. She looked up at him. He knew that she was in pain. Her attempts at burning some of the chakra by healing had failed. When the multiple siphon bands failed…

"How is your head?"

"I will survive." She lied in a whispered. Though, she could feel the siphons failing more with every passing moment. Her head was already hurting badly. When the siphons stopped, Nane was sure that she would die. It would be like a damn breaking. Anything in its way would be destroyed.

"That is good, because I need you and that wonderful power." Orochimaru's slithery voice echoed into the room. Nane shuddered at the voice from her nightmares. Orochimaru and Kabuto entered the cell. "We can't have you slipping into a chakra induced coma just yet."

Nane was forced to sit before Orochimaru as he worked on his jutsu. She could see the problems in the patterns right away, and like the medics of Konoha, there would be no way to explain or show how this would never work like he wanted it to. Yes, she could force it to work, but she would kill herself and take them all down first. Orochimaru had to know that.

Uchiha entered the room. Up until now, he had been absent for many of the events surrounding his own fate. Not once did he directly harm anyone. He was just a somewhat silent witness. Nane's eyes met his and an idea came to her. Who better to exact her revenge, but the self acclaimed Avenger himself?

She smiled almost evilly. Orochimaru looked at her, and then matched her smile.

"You can see the problems, can you not, young one?" Nane nodded in agreement still looking at Sasuke. In a corner Genma thrashed at his new restraints.

"Nane, don't do what he wants." She heard a smack as Kabuto crossed the room and hit Genma across the jaw stunning the injured nin into silence.

"What if I threaten his life?" Orochimaru asked the woman before him. Nane glanced in Genma's direction to see Kabuto holding a kunai to the senbon sucking nin's throat. A small trail of blood was already making its way down Genma's neck. Nane kept her emotions in check. She didn't love Genma as she did Kakashi, but she did care for the man. Never would she want anyone to die unnecessarily.

The snake Sannin continued. "Too easy? I do know one way that you will definitely help me." With a nod from his master Sasuke grabbed her wrists and ripped away the siphon bands. Nane had not even noticed the Uchiha behind her until he had gripped her wrists. She had no time to even struggle as the first wave hit.

Nane sucked in a shocked breath and screamed as chakra flooded her mind and body. Her eyes burned, and she could feel everything, _see everything_. Then she heard Orochimaru's voice.

"Fix my problem, child. Use your ability and reduce your pain." The opening was upon her. Orichimaru's reign of terror was now on a count down of his own design. Rising to her knees, Nane reached for the jutsu in the man's hands. Pain forgotten, she molded it to her will. She felt like a goddess.

Orochimaru watched her work with a bit of worship on his face.

Genma watched in awe as well. How could one person contain and use that much power? Logically, he knew, no one could. He then saw blood begin to ooze dark red from her nose. Genma now understood how fine a line she tread every day.

Nane finished the work with ridiculous ease. If the snake Sannin continued down this route, her manipulations would make it possible for Sasuke to reverse the jutsu and assume his own control. Orochimaru's personality would not transfer stably ever again, and never would he be able to eradicate the host personality.

It was a simple change and done quickly. Nane bound of the edges so that Orochimaru could not see or alter it, even if he worked on it for a thousand years. He would see what he wanted to see. What _she _wanted him to see.

Nane felt a warm dribble down her neck. Bleeding from the ears was something that she knew well. It was never a good sign. Her body would not be able to tolerate much more.

Then she saw them sparkling faintly all around her, the threads of bonds and connections. Nane had instinctually knew that they existed, it was how she was able to move without bumping into people, but never had she _seen_ them. What she _saw_ were tiny multicolored filament threads that projected out from each person in the room. From every person really, for she saw fainter filaments that belonged to other people, but for those present the threads were bright. The multi-colored things went through everything. Each thread lead to another person, ignoring physics and solid objects, binding people to each other on a level that few understood.

Nane looked at each person in the room. Orochimaru had surprisingly few. He had many that appeared to be severed, cut and left to hang. Kabuto mirrored his master. Genma seemed to have as many as she did. One thread even lead to her.

Sasuke interested her greatly. His connections were as many as Genma or herself, and none were cut like Orochimaru. Despite his denial, that young man still had many strong connections to Konoha. He would return in his own time.

She missed her family and Konoha terribly and Kakashi most of all. She loved him no matter how she tried to convince herself otherwise. Gathering up all of her own threads in her hands, Nane gave a great tug on the ties to those that she cared for. Her family would know her call and where to go. Hopefully, so would Kakashi. All Genma and she had to do was stay alive until then.

All she could do was ride the chakra into darkness. Collapsing to the floor, Nane knew nothing else.


	9. Rescue

9

Rescue.

Kakashi, damn near exploded out of his bed. Nane's presence and voice were so clear that he expected her to be in his room. Looking around he saw that she wasn't.

Trap. Snow. Rescue!

Genma and Tinane were in trouble. Dressing quickly, Kakashi was soon on the rooftops headed to the Yuu compound.

When he got there, he saw that the adults and some of the older of the children were up and scurrying around in an ordered chaos. Kakashi landed in the courtyard and was quickly greeted by one of Nane's older brothers.

"Kakashi-sama? Good! Follow me. Father was expecting you to be here shortly." The red haired son led him to the family room. Hiro was directing preparations. When he laid eyes on the Copy Nin, he nodded.

"You got the message too? I had hoped you would." He reached out a hand and shook Kakashi's. "Hime says that they are in Snow Country. There is an old hospital not far from where we use to live that she believes they are being held." Hiro produced a map and pointed out the area to Kakashi.

"How do you know?"

Hiro only smiled at the young man. Kakashi waved at him, "Got it, secrets kept." He was really glad that the Yuu family was on the side of Konoha. These people could be a scary force.

"My second oldest has already gone to alert the Hokage. We don't need to use any of Konoha's nin. I don't want to risk any more depletion of your ranks on a family matter."

"You are part of Konoha too." Replied Tusnade as she entered the compound just ahead of Hiro's son and two Anbu. "I have tried to get that through your thick skull for years now, Hiro. When will you accept that?"

"Sorry, Hokage. We just don't want to be a burden on Konoha."

"Your family has _never_ been a burden. More like a boon to this village, and not just as ninja. Hime and the others bring a good deal of commerce through the weaving to Konoha as well. Hiro, "Tsunade said as she smacked the large man up the back of his head like an errant child, "let us help, baka. Besides, Nane's call woke me as well."

"Yes, Lady Hokage." Hiro replied contritely, rubbing the back of his head.

"Now, tell me what you know."

* * *

Nane's lay in Genma's lap and several blankets covered them both. He had cleaned up most of the blood from her ears and nose with his sleeve and some of the water left for them. Now, she was just very pale and breathing shallowly. He watched the breaths leave her mouth as misty vapor.

It had been several days since she was forced to fix Orochimaru's jutsu. Still, she had not woken. He had no idea what two major overloads in as many weeks, had done to the chakra molder's brain.

The snake and his flunkies had left shortly afterwards, but they left 'caretakers', who slid in food and water at regular intervals. Nane was apparently important enough that they were given the job of keeping them alive, and under lock and key. Chakra binds were replaced on him and his leg was still of little use. Genma shook his head. He was becoming more certain that she would die, before help came.

"Kakashi is going to kill me if you die, doll face." He whispered to her as he smoothed loose strands of her hair from her face.

Another day passed, when the sounds of fighting erupted and woke Genma from a light drowse. Muffled shouts, explosions, and the distinct sound of kunai on kunai could be heard. A short time later, the door opened and a Leaf nin peered inside. Genma closed his eyes and sighed a breath of relief.

"Hey, guys. What took you?"

The nin smiled, echoing the relief of finding the two kidnapped ninja. Genma was certain that this guy was one of Nane's older brothers.

"They are in here!" He called to the other searchers. Soon, Kakashi and Pakun were in the room, kneeling next to them and pulling out items from his bag. Pakun sniffed at Nane.

"Overload. " The pug said simply.

Kakashi nodded in agreement, "I know. "

When he had all of the needed items Kakashi uncovered and pulled Nane from Genma's lap to his own.

Relieved of his burden, Genma studied Kakashi for a moment. The silver haired man had a look of intent and worry that his friend had never seen before. He _really_ cared for the woman that was in his arms. Then Genma noticed what Kakashi was doing.

"Siphons?" He asked as Kakashi finished applying the new bands to her wrists. He nodded quietly. Genma blew out another sigh of relief.

"We knew that if she had enough power to wake up half of the village in the middle of the night from so far away that this might be the case." Kakashi almost couldn't look at his friend. Genma obviously could not protect her. But, if he was what she wanted, then Kakashi would accept it and make sure that they were happy and safe.

"Hatake?" Genma noticed his friend's avoidance.

He looked at Genma, and then shook his head.

"Not now, Genma. Let it wait till we get back to Konoha." Genma could tell Kakashi was not happy.

"How long till she wakes up?" Genma asked, changing the subject, as he touched Nane's pale cheek. Kakashi let out a breath he did not know he had kept.

"Hopefully, soon." Because, according to Hiro and Tusnade, if it took too long she may never wake. But, he wouldn't tell Genma that unless it proved necessary.

Kakashi then turned his attention to his friend and truly looked at Genma.

"Man, you look like shit."

Genma laughed, shaking his head.

"Thanks and kiss my ass, Hatake."

A few hours later, the rescue party regrouped and reported at their base, the Yuu Manor. Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke had indeed left shortly after the jutsu was 'fixed'. Leaf Ninja had arrived in time to find the dark nin setting explosives all around the old hospital. Apparently, Nane and Genma had outlived their usefulness. Too much longer and the rescue team would have found burning rubble.

Genma gave his report on what happened from the moment he and Nane got to the old hospital and were captured, till they were found by Nane's brother. Message hawks were quickly dispatched back to Konoha.

* * *

Nane lay in a huge bed unmoving save for her rhythmic breathing. Someone was always at her side keeping vigil. Now, in the early hours of the second day after their rescue, Hiro sat holding his little girl's hand. He felt a small flutter of her fingers and looked up. Nane opened her eyes, took in a deep breath, and then focused on her father.

"Good morning, little bird," he said quietly, calling her the name he had given her as a child. Nane smiled and her fingers tightened around his. Then her face darkened and a tear fell down her cheek remembering the last time she had seen him.

"I'm sorry for being so angry at you, papa." Hiro erupted out of his chair and gathered Nane up in his arms.

"Never be sorry, my dear, brave one. We were wrong to keep it from you for so long." He said in her hair. Settling her back onto the bed he brushed stray locks of hair back from her face and dried her tears. Hiro then kissed her on the forehead. "I am sorry that you were forced to use your power by the very person we were trying to keep you safe from."

Nane smiled at the comment. Orochimaru may have forced her, but the results will not be to his liking, and he will be hard pressed to find another opportunity in capturing her again. If he tried, she would be ready.

"How is Genma?"

Hiro laughed shaking his head.

"Chatting up any female he sees. Is that how a boyfriend is supposed to act when his love is on her death bed?"

"He is _not_ my boyfriend, father. A world of not my boyfriend. We both came to an agreement that we care for, but not _love_, each other." Her _love_ was still in Konoha probably hating her. She sniffed again at the thought. Hiro's brow furrowed with concern for his daughter. Then, before she could see that concern he stood.

"You must be hungry. Do you feel like anything?"

"Tea and perhaps some toast?" Nane grinned sheepishly brushing away the extra tears with the back of her hand.

"I will bring it up shortly." Hiro smiled and left the room.

Ten minutes later a knock on the door announced her food's arrival.

"Dad, what kind of tea…" She started, but stopped when she looked up and saw that, instead of her father, it was Kakashi balancing the tea and toast plates as he entered the room.

"Um…Hiro had to go and deal with some other issues. He asked me to bring up the tea and watch over you." Kakashi actually seemed a little embarrassed. He set the tea down and poured her a cup. Nane struggled with some weakness to sit up. Noticing her problem, Kakashi moved to help her sit up against the pillows.

He was so close that she could smell his scent of sandalwood and a few stands of his soft hair tickled her cheek. He had taken off the hiate and sported a dark eye patch and his mask. His hair was down and still in terrible need of a haircut. She really wanted to touch his hair again remembering the riverside picnic, the kiss, and their almost romance before the anger and misplaced feelings of betrayal.

"Kakashi…" He moved back to the tea, giving the cup to her then trying to arrange the plate of toast within her reach. Nane tried to catch his eye.

"Be careful. The tea is hot," he said as he settled into the chair and pulled out his book.

Nane nodded, suddenly too weary to try to get through to the dense Copy nin that she was sorry. She drank the tea and ate the toast quickly, then yawned. Nane patted the bed next to her.

"Sit beside me?" She said quietly, hoping that he would not refuse.

Kakashi hesitated, and then found himself walking around to the other side of the bed. Sliding next to her, but staying above the blankets, he arranged the extra pillows to pad his back. Then, he settled next to Nane. In a quick, fluid movement she curled up to him with her head resting on his chest and sighing in contentment. Reminding him of the first time she was injured badly on their first mission.

He shuddered at the thought. It seemed as if Nane was constantly at Death's door through no fault of her own. However, never had she crossed over its threshold as so many of his precious ones before her had. As she fell asleep Kakashi heard her mumble something that sounded suspiciously like, "I love you." His eye widened in surprise. He did not dare believe his ears.

When he was sure she was asleep Kakashi pulled her closer to him, and released another long held breath.

"I love you, too." He whispered into her hair. Hoping in his heart, that he had understood her words correctly.

When Hiro came to check on them later, he found them both deeply asleep in each other's embrace. He crept into the room, as only a ninja could, and placed a fur blanket over Kakashi. Nane looked comfortable enough, but he knew the Leaf nin would be cold soon. Night had fallen on the Snow country and temperatures would fall even lower. Thin Leaf blood would chill quickly. He smiled and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Outside the door he knocked his sleeping son on the shoulder, waking him suddenly.

"Dad, what?" The young man looked around in alarm.

"Don't let anyone in there till morning. Kakashi-sama is with Nane and they are both sleeping." When his son started smirking Hiro smacked him up side the head.

"They are both asleep. Don't give her grief about it later. Kakashi either," warned Hiro. His son nodded his obedience.

"Yes, father." Satisfied, Hiro went to his own bed. Hopefully, he would be home with his entire family soon. Hime would need to see that their daughter was alright.


	10. Snow Riverside and Propostition

10

Snow Riverside.

"So, this is where you grew up," said Kakashi as he and Nane walked the Manor grounds. The sun shown only as the clouds allowed. Nane sadly nodded as she drank in the sight of her old home, burning it into her memory. In a few more days they would make the trek back to Konoha. She and Genma had recovered sufficiently from their injuries to travel safely. This day Nane felt well enough to give Kakashi a tour of her old home.

They walked closely, side by side, but never actually touching. Nane wore a dark brown fur vest and a cream colored scarf. The shirt she wore underneath was a mix of wool and silk boasting many different colors. The sleeves were a riotous multicolored stripped creation. Leather gloves peeked from just below the overlong sleeves. Her hair was unbound reaching well past mid back and slightly curling. Kakashi thought she never looked lovelier. Nane really did belong in Snow Country.

Kakashi, on the other hand, had so many layers on that he looked like one of the white bears whose fur he wore. Nane smiled into her scarf at that image in her mind. The two stopped when they reached the fast moving river and an ancient stand of conifer trees. Nane sighed and touched the trunk of a particularly huge tree lovingly.

"Hello, old friend," she said quietly. Then to Kakashi, "This tree and I have spent a great deal of time together." With a giggle she leapt up grabbing a lower branch and began to toss herself gracefully from one branch to another until she was almost to the top. Then she found a branch and made herself comfortable. From where she was, Nane could see to the snow covered mountains.

"I am not sure that Genma will want to come back here anytime soon," commented Kakashi from a branch below. Nane was amazed at how quietly he had made his way to her, bulky coat and all.

Kakashi had actually been avoiding Genma. Not wanting to interfere with anything between him and Nane. He had heard the rumors that the Senbon user was up to his old ways of flirting with anything in a skirt, but did not want to hope that Genma had moved on from her.

So, when Kakashi wasn't with Nane as a protector, he was with the other Konoha nin who were freezing their balls off. The Yuu's were gracious and kept their rooms as warm as possible, but the Leaf nin were not mentally equipped for the harsher winter in Snow country and this was only the beginning of the cold season. The cold to them was mind blowing. They would all be glad to be leaving soon. Kakashi wasn't so sure.

"What?" Nane had been distracted by her own thoughts and had only been half listening to Kakashi's words. She looked at the silver haired man and then thought about what he said. Looking back at the mountains she replied, "I don't suppose he will. He wasn't too fond of the idea to begin with. I think he was just humoring me. That and we had a mission to complete."

"I would stay, if you _wanted me _to," his voice was quiet as he looked at the river. Nane almost didn't hear him. She reached down smiling and ruffled his hair. It was their first real contact since the night she woke up and then fell asleep together. When she woke the following morning he was gone, but the smell of him lingered.

"When was the last time you had a haircut, Hatake?"

He looked up at her and Nane's heart almost stopped. Kakashi had looked so terribly sad. She blinked and he was gone. He was down the tree and walking along the river away from her and the estate in an instant.

"Kakashi?!" She called as she followed, cursing under her breath for moving more slowly than he, but as quickly as she dared. Near the bottom she slipped on a slick branch and ungracefully fell to the base of the tree with a thump and a plume of snow that covered her up when it fell back to earth.

"Ahh!" Her surprised vocalization was cut short when she hit the ground. Thankfully, it had been snowing and a decent layer of snow had broken her fall. Still, she had the wind knocked from her lungs. So, she lay there for a bit, sprawled in the snow. The world was muffled and looking up she could see more snow starting to fall. Big flakes fell on her face and eye lashes. Normally, she would think that this was perfection. However, as much as she loved the snow, her mind was totally focused on Kakashi. She _had_ to get up and follow him before he was gone.

"Crap! Nane, are you alright?" He was suddenly there, silver hair and head shielding her from the falling snow. His concern for her was so very real that it radiated from him in waves. Kakashi looked her over for injuries, dusting off the snow layer as he checked.

"I am so sorry, Kakashi," she said. His eye met hers with some confusion.

"Sorry for falling out of a tree?"

Nane sat up shaking her head. Clumps of snow fell out of her hair.

"No, _that_ was just plain stupidity." Taking his face in her hands Nane looked him in the eyes. "I am sorry for being angry at you and for lying to you."

Kakashi became very still. Trapped between her hands and not ever wanting to leave.

"What did you lie about, Nane?" His hopes were climbing warily.

"This." She closed her eyes, pulled his mask down and pressed her warm lips to his slightly chilly ones. This was so different from the kiss through his mask by the river in Konoha. Nane could live alone forever with the memory of this kiss. She hoped she would not have to.

"I love you, Kakashi," she whispered into his lips when they broke apart. Nane's hands fell to her lap, releasing him and she cast her head down. She had not opened her eyes once, giving Kakashi every opportunity to pull his mask back up and leave. Keeping his face and secrets concealed.

Her heart pounded painfully in her chest and blood roared in her ears as she sat waiting for his reply or the hateful sounds of his retreat in the snow.

"Tinane, open you eyes," said Kakashi. His voice was still close to her. Nane shook her head, dislodging more of the acquired snow from her hair. Tears started to flow from the corners of her closed eyes as she screwed them tighter.

"Only if you're absolutely sure, Kakashi."

Kakashi chuckled as he took her face in his hands while gently turning her face back up to his.

"If I weren't, gods, I am now. Open your eyes, love." Nane heart skipped several beats at his words. Pale lids opened revealing her blue-green eyes. At first, all that she saw were Kakashi's mismatched eyes, one brown and one blood red, both filled with love for her alone. Then, her eyes drifted down the features of his now mask less face. Nane smiled hugely and gave a laugh of relief and amazement.

"Damn, you are a Ninja God!"

"I never told you I wasn't," he said as he pulled her into another kiss. This time his lips were warm too.

* * *

Proposition.

When the rescue teams returned to Konoha, Tusnade had the leaders, Kakashi and Hiro, as well as the rescuees, Tinane and Genma, in her office to report. After the debriefing, the Hokage decided that Nane's usefulness to Orochimaru was probably at an end. Nane had to agree, plus she knew that the snake Sannin would need to change bodies within the next year or so. Kabuto would only be able to hold the present one together for so long. She would definitely need to submit another report to Tsunade in regards to what she did to the Hokage's ex-teammate's creation, but that could keep for later.

Outside the Hokage tower, Genma removed the senbon from his mouth and gave a jaunty salute to the others.

"Well guys, it has been fun, but I am off to the bar. Hopefully, some of Konoha's finest women will be out tonight to celebrate my return." In a flutter of leaves Genma was gone. Kakashi looked at Nane and waved a hand in the departed's direction.

"You actually considered him over me?"

Nane smiled then moved her hands as if weighing something.

"One ninja god over another….."

Kakashi grabbed her hands and pulled her to him.

"Blasphemer."

Nane laughed, "And anger the gods, _never_." A throat clearing reminded them of Hiro's presence behind them. The two broke apart, but still held hands.

"Nane, will we see you at dinner tonight? Of course,_ you _are always welcome, Kakashi."

Nane reached over and pulled on her fathers flack jacket till his cheek was in range. Giving him a peck of a kiss she let go, patting him on the chest.

"I think we are going out tonight as well, Dad." Echoing Genma's thought on celebrating their return.

Hiro smiled, and then clapped Kakashi on the shoulder.

"Have her home by midnight, Hatake."

Nane rolled her eyes. The level of testosterone was high and getting higher. Beside her, Kakashi saluted the older man.

"Yes, sir, Yuu-sama."

With a nod Hiro turned and started towards his home. After a few steps they could hear him whistling a tune.

Kakashi leaned over to Nane returning her attention back to him.

"So, where do you want to eat?"

"I want you to cook for me, but I will buy the ingredients." Kakashi's visible eye glittered.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," he said as he offered his bent elbow to Nane. She wrapped a hand through the crook and the two started off to the market.

Once, back in his apartment, Kakashi removed his shoes, his vest and lastly his hiate and mask, hanging each on the pegs near the door. Since the sharingan was always active, he pulled an eye patch from its place on a peg and put it on. Nane thought he looked like a pirate from one of her nephews picture books.

She picked up one of the bags and started into the apartment common. She remembered sadly the night she fought with her family, found the unedited file on herself here in his bedroom and the awful fight that came after. Kakashi came up behind her and gave her a little nudge. Looking at him over her shoulder she saw he was smiling.

"It is past, love. No worries now." He kissed her softly and went to the kitchen. Nodding to herself, she followed and set the bag on the counter. Kakashi had done the same and was unpacking the ingredients. He pointed to a chair on the other side of the bar where she could watch and talk to him, but be out of the way as he cooked.

"My mother does the same thing to me, or hands me cooking chores that I can't mess up." Nane took her place at the bar.

"You are lucky that you live in a big enough family that you don't _have_ to cook." Kakashi had started cleaning vegetables. "At least you wouldn't starve, or go broke eating out all of the time."

"Oh, but then you are free for other things, like scrubbing floors or doing the dishes afterwards." She put a hand dramatically to her forehead, "The dishes after that family eats are enough to be considered torture."

Kakashi laughed as he continued to scrub carrots.

"I will tell Ibiki to add that to his list of torture techniques…._Yuu household dishwasher_." Nane laughed at the thought of Ibiki in her house forcing prisoners to wash stacks of dishes, white kerchief around his head and apron around his waist.

Her attention was drawn back to Kakashi as he continued the prep for their dinner. Frequently, he would stop and swipe at errant chunks of hair that would fall before his uncovered eye. Suddenly, he seemed to have reached his limit. With a sigh of frustration, Kakashi turned to Nane.

"Fix this or I am going to take a kunai to it myself. " He said motioning at the over long spiky mess of his hair.

Nane smiled, "Where are your scissors, Kashi?" Kakashi blinked at his shortened name and pointed to the bathroom. "Got it. Come with me first." He followed her into the bathroom. She quickly found the scissors and a comb.

"Wow, you actually have one." She said brandishing the comb in his direction.

"Yeah, Yeah."

"Come over to the tub. I need to get your hair wet," Kakashi kneeled on the floor before the tub as Nane pulled down the sprayer. Turning on the water, she adjusted it till it was nicely warm. Turning back to Kakashi, she started to run her fingers through his hair from the base of his skull to the top of his head following the path of the sprayer. Nane felt him shiver under her hand. She smiled and continued the process of getting his hair wet. The locks darkened slightly to a steel grey. Completing the task, she grabbed a towel off of the rack and began to dry some of the excess water. Satisfied, she stood absently drying her hands on the towel.

"Ok, back to the chair." Kakashi stood and followed her. Nane pointed to the bar and he sat in the chair that she had watched him cook from. Nane placed the damp towel neatly around his shoulders and started to comb his hair. Soon every strand was wet and flat. Mask gone, hair styled differently, Kakashi looked like another person entirely. Nane could not help but smile again. He opened his eye and looked at the red head.

"Yes?"

"We could change your image? Perhaps you could even go out in public without the mask." She tempted. Kakashi thought about it for all of two seconds.

"No."

Nane shrugged, "Just offering," she said as she started snipping his hair. Kakashi closed his eye again and just reveled in the fact that someone was playing in his hair. It felt good and the fact that it was Nane made it all the better.

Nane was adept at hair cutting and completed the task in a relatively short time. She stood in front of the Copy Nin and was running her hands through his hair again, knocking out the left over bits of hair, when he caught up her hands in his.

"Kakashi?"

He looked up at her and she could tell that he was thinking hard about something.

"Move in with me?"

Nane stopped breathing; _crap did he just say that?_

"What?"

"Move in with me?" He repeated as he pulled on her wrists, bringing her to sit on his lap, straddling his legs. Nane blushed crimson.

"Please?" He asked again.

"Can we get an air conditioner?" She asked quietly.

"I don't care if we turn this place into a refrigerator, just so long as you are here with me."

Nane nodded, happily accepting the offer. Kakashi pulled her into a kiss then hugged her. Nane shrieked as his wet hair and damp clothes started to get her wet as well. As she pulled her head away exposing her neck and the back of her ear. Kakashi took the opportunity to nuzzle into that space with his lips, humming. This sent shivers through her and caused every hair on her body to rise. She squealed and tried to squirm her way out of his embrace, but Kakashi had a tight hold on her.

"Oh, you play dirty, Hatake!"

"Always, love."

END THE FIRST

* * *

**Please go to _Part the Second_ for the sequel to Weaving Silk.**


End file.
